What Do You Expect for?
by xiubaekhan
Summary: [Complete!] (CHAP 7 IS UP!) Sequel of 'The Love Curse'. Sehun hamil? Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Luhan dan Baekhyun, begitu juga Kyungsoo yang masih nekad memacari Minseok yang sudah bukan tutor dikelas tambahan matematikanya! Dan Kris yang ingin segera menikahi Chanyeol setelah ini. KaiHun, LuBaek, XiuDo, KrisYeol. M-preg, BL!
1. Chapter 1

**What Do You Expect for?**

Cast: Sehun, Jongin, Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Minseok, Kris, Chanyeol

Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, Marriage-life

Disclaimer: This story was of my own imagination, not the others and anybody else. EXO belong to Smet, their god, parents, and their own.

Warning: Crack Pair, typo, BoysLove!, M-Preg

Summary: Sequel of 'The Love Curse'. Sehun hamil? Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Luhan dan Baekhyun, begitu juga Kyungsoo yang masih nekad memacari Minseok yang sudah bukan tutor dikelas tambahan matematikanya! Dan Kris yang ingin segera menikahi Chanyeol setelah wisuda. KaiHun, LuBaek, XiuDo, KrisYeol.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**~Happy Reading!~**

Sehun menggebrak meja dengan geram. Buku-buku diatas meja nya yang berisikan segala materi dan nilai para mahasiswa sungguh membuatnya stress. Apalagi jika mahasiswa dikelasnya sungguh nakal dan tak bisa diatur. Menjadi dosen muda memang tidaklah mudah. Belum lagi, Jongin yang sudah berjanji akan menikahinya justru sepertinya lebih mencintai pekerjaannya!

Ia sering menutup telepon dari Sehun, lalu tidak membalas pesan yang Sehun kirim bahkan berkunjung kerumah Sehun sebulan ini juga tidak! Sama sekali tidak!

Bahkan appa Sehun juga mempertanyakan perihal hubungan mereka, karena sekarang mereka lebih seperti tidak saling mengenal. Jongin bahkan sudah meminta restu pada appa Sehun, sehari setelah ia melamar Sehun waktu itu. Ya, dua bulan yang lalu.

"Argh—" Sehun rasanya ingin menangis saja. Pekerjaannya sungguh membuat stress, kekasihnya juga begitu.

_"__Jika Jongin tidak ada kepastian seperti itu, lebih baik appa jodohkan saja kau dengan orang lain."_ Mengingat itu rasanya Sehun benar-benar ingin menangis.

Tentu saja Sehun tidak mau! Ia mencintai Jongin, Jongin juga tidak akan melamarnya kan jika anak itu tidak serius. Tapi, kenapa sekarang rasanya berbeda?

Bahkan sebulan lalu mereka masih sering 'melakukan'nya. Maksudnya bercinta dirumah Jongin tentu saja.

"Dosen Oh!" panggil seorang mahasiswa setelah mengetuk pintu ruangan Sehun.

"Ne?"

"Ini beberapa tugas kelas saya yang anda minta."

Sehun hanya mengangguk, membiarkan anak itu meletakkan semua yang dibawa diatas mejanya yang sungguh sudah sangat penuh!

"Saya permisi," Sehun mengangguk lagi.

Ia benar-benar tidak bersemangat saat ini.

.

.

.

.

"Chagi," Luhan langsung memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang sesampainya ia ditaman. Mereka berjanji untuk bertemu sore ini. "Ish! Kau membuatku terkejut tahu!" Luhan terkekeh.

Ia kemudian duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti lelah ya?" Luhan hanya mengangguk dengan memajukan bibir bawahnya. Sungguh menggemaskan. Tapi terlalu kekanakan!

"Ish dasar!"

"Chagi, beri aku ciuman sore!" Baekhyun menatap Luhan bingung,

"Mana ada yang namanya ciuman sore pabo!" Luhan merengut.

Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah, ia memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup pipi Luhan. Ya kekasihnya pura-pura merajuk. "Ish! Bukan disini!"

"Terus maumu apa?"

Luhan menunjuk bibirnya dengan telunjuknya, memajukannya agar Baekhyun mau—

"Ish menjijikan!" bukannya dicium ia justru menarik bibir Luhan yang dimonyongkan dengan kesal.

"Aww— Chagi sakit!" Baekhyun mendengus.

Luhan memasang _puppy eyes_ yang sungguh amat—

"Yasudah sini." Ia menyerah juga. Luhan bersorak gembira. "Satu kecupan saja ya? Malu, ini tempat umum!" Luhan hanya mengangguk.

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Luhan yang memang sudah siap menerima 'ciuman' sore dari kekasihnya. Ya, setidaknya setelah lelah bekerja ia dapat imbalan juga.

_Chu—_

Baekhyun mengecup sekali sebelum—

"Hmpphh—" Luhan menarik tengkuknya. Baekhyun memukul-mukul dada Luhan dengan kesal, tapi Luhan malah melumat bibirnya sekarang. 'Oh, kenapa ini sungguh—'

Luhan makin merapatkan posisinya dengan Baekhyun, karena tidak mungkin kan kalau Baekhyun yang ia tarik mendekat. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia menarik satu tangan Baekhyun yang sudah memukul-mukul dadanya dengan lemas ke, lehernya. Agar mengalung, mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka. "Hmpphh—" Luhan berusaha menjejalkan lidahnya kemulut Baekhyun yang tengah mengatup.

Lama-kelamaan, Baekhyun menyerah juga.

Luhan mulai memeluk punggungnya agar lebih merapat, dan Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher kekasihnya. Memperdalam 'ciuman sore' mereka.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berdecak kesal menatap semua data mahasiswa yang banyak kelirunya. "Ck, bisa bekerja tidak sih." Ia mulai kesal. Kemudian membuang selebaran data itu kesembarang arah.

Ia mengambil ponselnya. Membuka kunci layarnya dan mendapati—

"Ck! Kemana sih dia?!" lagi-lagi Jongin tak menelpon bahkan mengirim satu pesan pun, sama sekali.

Kali ini Sehun membuang ponselnya keatas meja kerjanya, hingga terbanting.

Ia memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing dan—

"Hmppp—" Sehun langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya saat perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk dan sangat mual. "Hmpp—" ia berusaha menahannya karena rasanya tak terlalu mual.

"Hmpp—" Oke, kali ini rasanya ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Sehun langsung berlari ke kamar mandi sampai, "Huekk—Hueek—" Sehun mencengkeram pinggiran kloset, menahan rasa mualnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi dan kepala Sehun yang terasa begitu berat.

"Hueek—" tapi ia tak memuntahkan apapun.

"Huekk—" Sehun terus mencoba namun nihil. Perutnya tak mengeluarkan apapun. Ia langsung ke wastafel untuk membersihkan mulutnya yang tidak kotor dan menopang tubuhnya diatasnya. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menyantap sarapannya dengan tidak nafsu. Sungguh! Rasanya kepalanya masih benar-benar pusing. Tapi ia bukan tipe-tipe yang manja—_kecuali dengan Jongin—_apalagi pengeluh hanya karena sakit seperti ini.

"Kau sakit chagi?" eommanya mulai bersuara saat melihat wajah Sehun yang begitu pucat dan lemas.

Sehun mendongak, ia menggeleng pelan. "A-annieyo eomma." Ia tersenyum getir.

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu begitu—"

"Hmppphh—" Sehun langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ia ingin muntah lagi.

"Hun?" kali ini appa Sehun dan Kyungsoo mulai melirik kearahnya.

"Hmmmp—" Oh, ia tak kuat lagi. Sehun langsung lari ke kamar mandi dikamar Kyungsoo.

"Hueek—Hueeek—" lagi-lagi tak ada yang ia muntahkan.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mencoba menghubungi Jongin, "Ck!" ia berdecak kesal. Lagi-lagi tidak diangkat. "Ish, anak ini kemana sih?!" ia mulai kesal. Sehun tidak jadi berangkat ke kampus karena ia sudah benar-benar tak sanggup berdiri.

Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang sangat pusing. Kali ini lebih pusing dari yang kemarin. Ia yang mulai jengah dengan duduk pun akhirnya membaringkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Semuanya terasa berputar-putar.

Rasanya Sehun ingin menangis. Disaat yang seperti ini pun, Jongin tidak ada disampingnya. Disaat ia sakit seperti ini, namja itu malah menghilang seenaknya. Setidaknya bilang kalau ia sibuk atau bagaimana tapi Jongin benar-benar menghilang.

Setetes air mata yang membendung dipelupuk matanya sudah tak kuat untuk ia tahan. Sehun mulai terisak. Suhu tubuhnya meninggi. Wajahnya mulai memerah karena demam. Kepalanya masih pusing, bahkan kedua matanya terasa makin panas.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan, sambil memeluk erat bantal. Melampiaskan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

.

.

.

.

"Kemana saja kau eoh?!" Kyungsoo berteriak kearah namja yang bergelar sebagai—calon kakak iparnya.

Jongin hanya diam. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana hyung ku menangis saat kau tak mengangkat teleponnya kan?! Bahkan disaat ia sakit seperti ini kau baru datang? Ck. Apa kau berharap dia mati saja baru kau datang ke pemakamannya?!" Oke, Kyungsoo mulai bicara melantur. Dan ia mulai menangis.

Jongin menoleh kearah pintu kamar Sehun yang sedikit terbuka.

Melihat kekasihnya itu terbaring lemah, dengan kompres diatas keningnya, dan kedua tangannya yang memeluk bantal dengan erat.

Kyungsoo memandang sinis kearah Jongin, "Kalau kau mengulanginya lagi, jangan harap kau bisa menikahi hyungku!" ia langsung meninggalkan Jongin yang mematung ditempatnya.

Kehilangan Sehun? Oh, tidak! Itu adalah mimpi terburuk sepanjang hidupnya jika sampai itu terjadi! Itu takkan terjadi!

Jongin membuka pintu kamar Sehun perlahan.

Menghampiri Sehun yang tengah terlelap diranjangnya. Jongin duduk dipinggir ranjang Sehun, menyentuh telapak tangan kekasihnya yang sungguh—

"Aigoo—" panas.

"Sehun-ah." Ia melepas kompres dikening Sehun yang sudah berubah jadi panas karena suhu tubuhnya. Ia mengecup kening kekasihnya, "Maafkan aku." Ia mulai menangis.

Ia salah, ya memang ia sangat salah. Mengabaikan kekasihnya begitu saja hanya karena pekerjaan yang begitu banyak. Bahkan jika dipikir-pikir masih ada waktu untuk setidaknya menelpon Sehun sebentar atau membalas pesannya.

Ia mengusap pipi Sehun yang memerah, "Sekali lagi, maafkan aku baby." Ia mencium pipi Sehun lama.

Jongin kemudian berbaring di samping Sehun. Memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang tengah demam.

'Aku disini baby, aku disini.'

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa sekarang? Kau meminta maaf padaku?! Begitu saja?!" Sehun mulai berteriak dengan suara yang sangat serak. Tenggorokannya begitu sakit sebenarnya, tapi sungguh ia begitu marah. Bahkan ia menendang Jongin sampai terjengkang ke lantai saat memeluknya yang sedang tidur tadi.

"Sehun-ah—"

"Apa?!" mata Sehun mulai memerah.

"Sehun-ah aku—"

"Kenapa tak sekalian saja kau batalkan lamaranmu padaku, lalu mencari yang lebih baik dariku, aku yakin kau sudah ahli mempermainkan orang kan?!" air mata Sehun mulai menetes.

"Aigoo baby aku—"

"Kenapa kau datang eoh?! Kenapa tidak datang saat aku dimakamkan saj—" Jongin langsung memeluk Sehun yang sudah menangis. "Lepas!" Sehun berusaha mendorong tubuh Jongin yang mendekapnya. Namun tetap saja, tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk melawan.

"Maafkan aku baby, maafkan aku. Aku bodoh! Aku memang bodoh, kau boleh memukulku sepuasmu tapi tidak dengan memutuskan hubungan kita. Sehun-ah aku mencintaimu sangat." Jongin mulai menangis sekarang.

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku kau takkan mungkin menghilang begitu saja. Putuskan aku sekarang Jongin!" ucap Sehun sesenggukan.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu. Aku berjanji takkan mengulanginya. Aku janji, aku ingin kita menikah. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Putuskan aku sebelum kau menyesal!"

"Takkan!" Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia menciumi pundak kekasihnya.

"Tidak akan."

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian kemarin, Jongin jadi sering menelpon Sehun. Hampir setiap jam, dan itu sungguh mengusik. Sehun masih marah, tentu saja. Ia terus menjawab, 'Jangan menggangguku Jongin, aku sedang sibuk!' lalu menutupnya, atau bahkan tak menjawabnya sama sekali.

Biar Jongin merasakan apa yang Sehun rasakan selama sebulan ini.

Sebenarnya kondisi Sehun masih belum membaik, tapi ia tetap memaksakan untuk berangkat ke kampus.

Namun ijin pulang lebih awal.

Sehun masih saja terus muntah tanpa mengeluarkan apapun, Ia akhirnya memutuskan membaca artikel diinternet karena, ia benci ke dokter.

Dan disinilah akhirnya, Sehun yang terdiam di wastafel memandangi benda yang sedari tadi dipeganginya dengan ragu. _Testpack_.

'Setidaknya boleh dicoba.'

Ia pun mencoba dengan melihat cara penggunaan tersebut, setelah selesai ia menunggu hasilnya.

Jantung Sehun rasanya ingin lepas, ia mulai menghitung dengan ragu. Melihat hasilnya apakah ia sungguh benar

1

2

3

Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya.

_Negatif_. Sehun bernafas lega. Berarti ia hanya sakit biasa kan?

'Tunggu,' Sesuatu terlintas di benaknya.

Ia kemudian tersenyum, 'Aku bisa pura-pura hamil kan agar Jongin, menikahiku.'

**TBC/END?**

Annyeong! eonni is back! hehe, ini sesuai request kalian eonni bikin sequelnya. mungkin eonni gabisa langsung update besok jadi, jadi inget aja paling 3 atau 4 hari kedepan baru bisa. paling telat seminggu! :) review yang banyak yaa nanti baru eonni lanjut deh. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**What Do You Expect for?**

Cast: Sehun, Jongin, Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Minseok, Kris, Chanyeol

Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, Marriage-life

Disclaimer: This story was of my own imagination, not the others and anybody else. EXO belong to Smet, their god, parents, and their own.

Warning: Crack Pair, typo, BoysLove!, M-Preg

Summary: Sequel of 'The Love Curse'. Sehun hamil? Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Luhan dan Baekhyun, begitu juga Kyungsoo yang masih nekad memacari Minseok yang sudah bukan tutor dikelas tambahan matematikanya! Dan Kris yang ingin segera menikahi Chanyeol setelah ini. KaiHun, LuBaek, XiuDo, KrisYeol. M-Preg, BL!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

** ~Happy Reading!~**

"M-mworago?!" Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Sehun, sungguh hamil? Ia memandangi _testpack_ yang diberikan Sehun padanya. Yang tentu saja palsu. Entah punya siapa itu.

Sehun merengut kesal. "Apa?! Ini juga gara-gara kau! Aku tidak mungkin hamil kan kalau bukan karena kau!" Sehun sudah memulai sandiwaranya ternyata.

"K-kau benar-benar—" Sehun mengangguk mantap.

"Jadi, nikahi aku secepatnya."

"T-tapi,"

"Mwo? Kalau kau tidak mau, appa akan mencarikan calon untukku secepatnya asal kau tahu!" Tidak! Jongin tidak mau Sehun nya diambil orang lain.

"Sehun-ah kumohon jangan lakukan itu, aku mencintaimu aku—"

Sehun menatap Jongin tajam,

"Hanya belum siap." Sehun mendelik, "Belum siap kau bilang?! Apa kau pikir aku siap eoh?!" Sehun mulai naik darah.

"Kalau belum siap, kenapa kau melamarku saat itu eoh?! Kau bahkan sudah menghamiliku begini!" Dan semua orang direstoran itu menoleh kearah mereka.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun. "Sehun-ah jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Makanya nikahi aku! Kau mau anak ini tak punya appa saat lahir eoh?!"

Jongin menghela nafas, "Aku hanya tak mau kau diambil orang lain, kau itu milikku."

Sehun berdecak, "Kalau kau merasa aku milikmu, kau harusnya menikahiku! Dan asal kau tahu saja, percuma jika kau hanya memberi harapan palsu kemudian mengabaikanku begitu saja."

"Aku tidak memberi harapan palsu!"

"Lalu yang kemarin itu apa? Mengabaikanku seenakmu!" Jongin terpaku.

"Jujur Jongin aku mulai bosan denganmu—" Jongin terkejut.

"S-sehun-ah."

" Harusnya lebih baik aku menerima tawaran appa saja waktu itu! Jadi kan aku bisa meninggalkanmu dan bahagia. Bukan malah seperti ini! Kau itu hanya bisa menyusahkanku!"

"Sehun-ah kumohon!" Tidak, Jongin takkan melepaskan Sehun nya begitu saja! Sehun itu miliknya! Hanya miliknya!

Sehun menatap Jongin malas, "Aku hanya belum siap, aku belum punya biaya sendiri untuk pernikahan kita." Sehun menatap Jongin tidak percaya. Ia kasihan sebenarnya. Tapi, ia sudah terlanjur marah dan berbohong kan?

"Lalu kenapa kau melamarku?"

"Aku hanya tak mau kehi—"

_Brak—_

Sehun menggebrak meja, Jongin berjengit kaget.

"Aku lelah denganmu Jongin!"

Sehun langsung keluar dari restoran, meninggalkan Jongin. Ia sungguh benar-benar tak habis pikir! Bahkan dengan pura-pura hamil Jongin tetap tak mau menikahinya! Ia bahkan ragu apakah Jongin benar-benar mencintainya sekarang.

Seseorang menarik tangan Sehun, membuat tubuh Sehun berbalik dan menatap iris Jongin.

"Sehun-ah! Aku mencintaimu!" Sehun terkejut, Jongin berteriak. Membuat semua orang diluar jalanan depan restoran tersebut melirik kearah mereka.

"Ayo kita menikah! Ayo kita besarkan anak kita baby!" Jongin menarik Sehun ke dalam dekapannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Dan sukses membuat Sehun meneteskan air matanya. Ia terharu. 'Jongin, masih mencintaiku. Ia masih mencintaiku.' Ia membalas pelukan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan-ah, aku hamil." Oke, kali ini Baekhyun yang bersuara.

"M-mworago?!" Luhan benar-benar terkejut dengan perkataan yang Baekhyun lontarkan. Kekasihnya ini, hamil?

Baekhyun menyodorkan hasil _testpack_ yang menunjukkan hasil 'positif' disana. Luhan makin terkejut. Apakah sungguh ia membuat Baekhyun hamil?

"Mwo?! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu eoh?! Kau tak percaya padaku?" Baekhyun kesal. Karena ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Ia memang hamil!—_memangnya Sehun—_ Tentu saja anak Luhan. Karena dia hanya pernah—bahkan selalu melakukannya dengan namja ini.

Baekhyun menatap sebal kearah Luhan. Lalu memukulnya dengan bantal yang ada dikamar Luhan.

"Yak! Kenapa kau diam saja eoh?!" ia kesal dengan ekspresi kekasihnya yang tak menggambarkan reaksi apapun.

_Grep—_

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa kau meme—"

"Gumawoyo." Luhan tersenyum sambil menciumi bahu mungil Baekhyun. Dan disini justru Baekhyun yang bingung.

"M-mwo? Kenapa kau berterima kasih?"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, "Tentu saja, karena kau telah mengandung aegy ku. Aegy kita."

Oke, rasanya Luhan mulai sinting! Bahkan reaksinya sungguh berbalik jauh dengan Jongin.

"Kenapa kau malah berterima kasih eoh?!" Baekhyun memukuli kepala Luhan dengan kesal.

"Aduh—Aduh! Baekhyun-ah! Hentikan!" Luhan menahan kedua tangan mungil Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja aku senang chagi." Luhan menunduk lalu mencium perut rata Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita menikah." Luhan menatap Baekhyun penuh arti. Pipi Baekhyun langsung merona. Ia memukul lengan Luhan pelan.

"Ish, aku serius." Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Luhan.

"Menikahlah denganku chagiya." Serunya sambil menggenggam tangan kekasihnya.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk malu, "Mungkin aku tak punya cincin untuk disematkan dijari indahmu, belum. Aku belum punya tapi—" ia meraba perut Baekhyun.

"Ini adalah bukti cintaku padamu." Luhan tersenyum.

_Bukk—_

"Baekhyun!"

Namja itu menatap Luhan dengan sebal, "Apa maksudnya bukti cinta 'mu' pada 'ku' eoh?!"

"Tentu saja, kalau kita tidak melakukannya tidak akan ada 'ini'—_sambil meraba perut kekasihnya lagi—_kan?" Baekhyun memukul Luhan lagi. Kali ini Luhan tertawa kecil. Ia kemudian berlutut dibawah Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun sungguh tak percaya dengan yang kekasihnya lakukan.

"Ayo hidup selamanya denganku." Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis. Ia lalu mengangguk. Dan Luhan langsung mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas. Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

_Bruk—_

Luhan mendorong Baekhyun sampai terbaring diatas kasur. Menjadi dibawahnya.

_Chu—_

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya setelah mencium kening kekasihnya. Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Luhan, "Nado." Serunya malu-malu. Membuat Luhan begitu gemas dengannya kemudian menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah.

"Luhan, geli!" serunya sambil terkikik kecil.

Kemudian Luhan mengecup keningnya lama, lalu mencium bibirnya. Melumatnya dengan lembut.

Ck! Sungguh berbeda jauh dengan yang Sehun lakukan hanya untuk dinikahi Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Minseok menaiki tangga melewati lorong yang begitu sepi, menuju atap gedung sekolah. Ia bahkan bingung kenapa Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk menemuinya disana.

_Kriet—_

Ia membuka pintu besar itu dengan ragu. Sungguh, sebenarnya daritadi ia sudah merinding setengah mati.

Angin kencang langsung menerpa seluruh permukaan wajahnya, membuat sinar matahari pagi menyilaukan iris matanya karena masuk keruang yang gelap dengan paksa. Minseok menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk menutupi silauan itu.

Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali sebelum, melihat sosok Kyungsoo. Kekasihnya, yang sudah bukan murid kelas tambahannya lagi. "Minseok hyung!" Kyungsoo berlari menghampirinya dan—

_Chu—_

Melumat bibirnya , sepertinya memang Kyungsoo yang nakal disini. Minseok hanya diam, kedua matanya membulat tak percaya. Ini sudah lama sekali.

Kyungsoo melepaskan bibirnya karena Minseok hanya diam saja tanpa membalas ciumannya, ia langsung cemberut. "Kenapa kau lama sekali eoh?! Waktu istirahat hampir habis tahu!" Ya, semenjak hubungan mereka ketahuan oleh appanya Kyungsoo semuanya jadi begitu sulit.

Mereka sangat sulit bertemu, bahkan tidak bisa berhubungan sama sekali. Bahkan Jongin menanyakan apakah mereka benar-benar punya suatu hubungan khusus. "Mianhae." Jawabnya singkat. Entah ia bingung harus apa. Sungguh begitu aneh, dan ia merasa kikuk sendiri. Ini sudah lama sekali.

_Greb—_

"Aku merindukanmu hyung." Kyungsoo merapatkan pelukannya.

Minseok membalas pelukan kekasihnya dengan ragu. 'Aku juga merindukanmu Kyung.' Ia bahkan tak berani mengungkapkannya.

Kyungsoo sungguh tidak peduli. Yang penting ia bisa bersama Minseok itu sudah sangat cukup. Ia sangat merindukan Minseok. Rindu dengan dekapan hangat 'mantan' tutornya ini, rindu bagaimana bibir Minseok menciumnya dan sungguh memabukkan. Ia bahkan tidak takut sama sekali untuk melanggar aturan keras dari appanya.

Minseok mencium puncak kepala Kyungsoo, menghirup harum sampo Kyungsoo yang begitu—

"Hyung."

"Hm?" Mereka masih saling memeluk.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Minseok langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh tanda tanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo menunduk, "Semenjak appa menghukumku karena kita 'ketahuan' aku jadi sulit bertemu denganmu, bahkan setiap malam ponselku disita asal kau tahu saja! Jadi—"

_Grep—_

Kali ini Minseok yang memeluknya duluan, "Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu." Kyungsoo yang tadinya terkejut kemudian tersenyum.

Ia mendongak, "Benarkah?"

Minseok menunduk, "Tentu." Ia tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Lumatan-lumatan kecil yang menggambarkan rasa rindu mereka selama beberapa bulan ini.

.

.

.

.

Kris menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Chanyeol. 'Permainan' mereka sungguh begitu melelahkan. Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya, memeluk tubuh Kris. Mencoba mencari kenyamanan lebih dibanding hangatnya selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka.

Kris balik menyamping dan memeluknya, mencium kening kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol terpejam dengan senyum kecil yang terkembang, "Nado." Ia bergerak gusar untuk menyamankan tubuh—_tanpa busana—_nya didalam dekapan kekasihnya.

"Yeol,"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin kita menikah." Chanyeol membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Aku—aku hanya ingin kita mempunyai suatu ikatan yang lebih pasti." Chanyeol menunduk.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Apa kau mau?" Kris menatap Chanyeol penuh harap.

"A-aku—"

"Kau tidak mau ya?" Chanyeol mendongak, terselip kesedihan di mata kekasihnya.

"B-bukan begitu Kris tapi aku—" Kris mendudukkan tubuhnya, bersandar disandaran kasur. Membuat pelukan Chanyeol terlepas.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti tidak mau."

"Kris, aku—" Chanyeol ikut duduk sambil menatapnya.

"Kau tahu Yeol, aku begitu mencintaimu." Kesedihan makin tersirat dari tatapan Kris, ia bahkan mengucapkannya tanpa menghadap kearah Chanyeol. Kris menghela nafas, "Sampai-sampai aku tak melihat ke yang lain."

Chanyeol menatap Kris tak percaya, "A-apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau mau men—"

"Aku ingin memilikmu seutuhnya Yeol!" Kris kali ini menatap Chanyeol lekat.

"Tapi kau sudah memilikiku!"

"Bukan itu, maksudku sebuah ikatan yang pasti!"

"Tapi kita sudah punya ikatan, kita sepasang kekasih bukan?"

"Maksudku agar semua orang bisa melihat kau itu milikku!" Kali ini Chanyeol tak menjawab.

"Kau tahu, bahkan aku selalu iri melihat sepasang manusia dengan cincin melingkar dijari mereka."

Chanyeol menunduk.

"A-aku hanya ingin semua orang tahu, kau itu milikku! Hanya milikku! Aku benci melihat orang-orang menggodamu, aku benci mereka Yeol, aku sungguh—" Kris menghela nafas.

"Aku sungguh ingin memilikimu seutuhnya." Mata Chanyeol mulai memerah.

"Bahkan bagiku, untuk bisa menjadi kekasihmu itu rasanya seperti mimpi!" pelupuknya mulai membendung air mata.

"Kau bahkan tak pernah melihat kearahku, dulu." Semua salah! Bahkan Chanyeol begitu menyukai Kris sampai ia sendiri tak menyangka kalau Kris akan menyatakkan perasaan padanya. Menjadikannya kekasih Kris. Kekasih seorang Wu Yi Fan.

Chanyeol mulai meremas selimut tebal miliknya.

"Aku senang kau bahkan mau 'melakukan'nya denganku, bahkan kita selalu 'melakukan'nya!"

"Tapi, itu tidak ada artinya jika kita hanya sepasang kekasih." Chanyeol meneteskan air matanya.

"T-tapi suami-istripun bisa bercerai!"

"Tapi putus dengan kekasih jauh lebih mudah!" Chanyeol mulai terisak.

"Apakah kau sadar? Kita bahkan sudah sejauh ini, kita bahkan tak pernah bertengkar."

"A-aku hanya ingin kau menikah denganku, karena aku-aku takut suatu saat kau akan bosan denganku lalu kau meninggalkan k—"

"Hentikan!" Chanyeol langsung memeluk Kris. "Jangan katakan itu!"

"Aku ingin kita menikah."

"Tapi aku belum siap!"

Kris membalas pelukan kekasihnya yang tengah menangis itu.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Ia mengecup kening kekasihnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam tangisnya, 'Kris begitu mencintaiku.'

**TBC**

* * *

Maaf cuma bisa update segini dulu ya, chap depan belom diketik sih tapi udah dipikir :) Berhubung ada urusan mendesak jadi maaf banget eonni baru bisa update lusa atau 3 hari kemudian ehehe. Review yang banyaaaakkkkkkk oke?! ga banyak eonni putus nih *ngancem* ehehe see you next chap!


	3. Chapter 3

**What Do You Expect for?**

Cast: Sehun, Jongin, Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Minseok, Kris, Chanyeol

Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, Marriage-life

Disclaimer: This story was of my own imagination, not the others and anybody else. EXO belong to Smet, their god, parents, and their own.

Warning: Crack Pair, typo, BoysLove!, M-Preg

Summary: Sequel of 'The Love Curse'. Sehun hamil? Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Luhan dan Baekhyun, begitu juga Kyungsoo yang masih nekad memacari Minseok yang sudah bukan tutor dikelas tambahan matematikanya! Dan Kris yang ingin segera menikahi Chanyeol setelah ini. KaiHun, LuBaek, XiuDo, KrisYeol. M-Preg, BL!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**~Happy Reading~**

"Jongin aku mau pasta!" Sehun merengek sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Jongin.

"Iya nanti dulu. Baby." Jongin masih fokus pada dokumen dilaptopnya.

Sehun memaksa Jongin untuk membolehkannya menginap dirumah Jongin. Tentu saja eomma Jongin mengijinkan karena Sehun adalah calon menantu kesayangannya. Tetapi, Jongin menolak karena masih banyak kerjaan yang harus dilemburnya. Jongin itu tipe orang yang mudah terusik, ia tidak bisa fokus pada satu hal sementara ada hal lain yang begitu mengganggu. Seperti Sehun. Tapi karena Sehun meminta dengan memasang wajah imutnya pada eomma Jongin, ya Jongin bisa apa?

Mereka tengah berada dikasur Jongin sambil bersandar di sandaran kasur.

Sehun merengut, "Tapi kau yang buat!"

Jongin melongo, ia melepas pandangannya yang sedari tadi fokus pada layar, " Mwo?! Jangan bercanda Sehun-ah, kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa masak!" Tentu saja Sehun tidak serius. Ia kan hanya mendalami peran seolah—

"Kau tega pada anak kita? Dia yang minta tahu!" ia sedang mengidam. Lagipula Sehun juga tahu kalau Jongin sudah memegang dapur, pasti hancur. Ia kan hanya berniat mengerjai Jongin.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak bisa masak." Seru Jongin malas sambil kembali menatap laptopnya.

"Yasudah terserah!" Sehun yang kesal langsung bangkit dari kasur Jongin.

"Kau mau kemana?!" seru Jongin kaget. Sehun men_deathglare_ Jongin, "Tentu saja pulang. Kau bahkan tak mengharapkan 'kami' ada disini."

Sehun langsung beranjak dari kamar Jongin, membuat Jongin mau tidak mau menutup laptopnya dengan paksa.

"Sehun-ah!" ia berteriak mengejar Sehun yang sudah membanting pintu kamarnya dengan tidak peduli.

"Sehun-ah!" serunya setelah berhasil mencegah Sehun membuka pintu rumah.

"Mwo?!" Sehun berteriak kesal.

"Maafkan aku, jangan pergi, kumohon Baby." Sehun menampik tangan Jongin dengan kesal.

"Kau melarangku untuk pergi, tapi kau hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu itu!" Jongin diam.

"Kau tahu, kurasa aku salah karena dulu sudah menerimamu." Seru Sehun final. Membuat jantung Jongin rasanya ingin lepas.

"S-sehun-ah." Ia langsung mendekap Sehun.

"Maafkan aku baby aku—janji takkan mengulanginya lagi." dan perkataan Jongin membuat Sehun langsung mendorongnya keras, hingga pelukannya terlepas.

"Takkan mengulanginya kau bilang?! Kau bahkan selalu mengulanginya berkali-kali, kau pikir itu apa eoh?!" kali ini mata Sehun berkaca-kaca.

"Aku benci diabaikan, apalagi jika kau yang mengabaikanku. Kau bahkan selalu mengabaikanku!" Sehun berteriak dengan suara serak yang begitu getir.

"Kau bahkan lebih cinta pada pekerjaanmu itu! Aku bahkan ragu jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku." Kali ini mata Jongin mendelik.

"S-sehun-ah—"

"Jangan memotongku! Aku lelah denganmu. Aku bahkan berpikir aku menyesal telah memilihmu Jongin, aku lelah! Aku jenuh! Kau membuatku—" perkataannya terhenti saat ia mulai terisak. Buliran air matanya mulai berjatuhan.

Jongin hendak menggenggam tangannya, namun Sehun menampiknya lagi. "Aku benci dengan Jongin yang sekarang. Kau hanya memanfaatkanku saja kan? Menyentuhku seenakmu lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja?!" Sehun mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

"Aku ingin pulang. Lupakan saja aku jika kau begitu cinta dengan karirmu yang sekarang." Kali ini Jongin merasa sudah cukup, ia tak bisa diam lagi. Ia langsung menyambar bibir Sehun sebelum namja itu sempat berbalik memunggunginya.

Sehun memukuli dada Jongin, ia menangis makin kencang. Jongin mengeratkan dekapannya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lalu melepasnya.

"Aku benci denganmu aku benci!" Sehun memukuli dadanya dengan lemas.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Jongin mengusapi air mata Sehun dengan kedua telunjuknya.

Sehun masih menangis, "Aku mencintaimu Sehun-ah." Nada sedih terselip diperkataannya.

"Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja." Ia menangkup kedua pipi kekasihnya. "Kau itu milikku, kau tahu, aku sudah cukup menyusahkan eomma, aku ingin mandiri, aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan semua tugasku dengan cepat. Agar aku bisa cepat menikah denganmu, dengan biayaku sendiri. Ini hidup kita berdua baby, dunia baru kita. Kau dan aku."

"Jangan pergi baby, aku mencintaimu sungguh." Kali ini Jongin memeluk Sehun erat. Sehun hanya diam.

Jongin mencium keningnya lama, "Jja, aku akan buatkan pasta yang kau minta!"

Sehun mendorong Jongin lagi, "Kau membuatku tidak nafsu makan lagi!"

Jongin hanya tertawa, "Yasudah, ayo kita tidur saja."

Sehun masih diam, "Aku janji takkan bekerja lagi saat sedang bersamamu, aku juga berjanji akan menelponmu tiap saat bahkan tiap menit jika itu perlu!" Sehun memukul lengan Jongin dengan tertawa. Ia malu.

Jongin memeluknya lagi, "Jangan pernah menangis karena aku, aku benci jika kau tersakiti karena diriku sendiri." Sehun mengangguk. Ia membalas pelukan Jongin dengan erat.

.

.

.

.

"Gugurkan kandunganmu!" Baekhyun terkejut dengan pernyataan appanya.

"T-tapi appa aku—"

"Kau pikir aku akan mau menerima lamarannya setelah hasil kotor yang kalian perbuat?"

"Tapi dia hendak bertanggung jawab appa! Aku mencintainya." Kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tanggung jawab kau bilang? Ck! Jangan harap appa akan sudi menerimanya!"

Baekhyun menangis lagi, "Kau pikir aku akan menerimanya hanya karena anak yang ada diperutmu itu eoh?!"

Kedua bahunya bergetar hebat, "Jangan harap, setelah dia melakukan perbuatan kotor seperti itu padamu, baru dia akan melamarmu, Semudah itu?!"

"Aku sudah besar aku berhak dengan kehidupanku sendiri!"

"Tapi melakukan seks sebelum kau menikah sampai kau hamil apa itu sungguh tidak menjijikkan?!"

"Bahkan korea tidak melarang seks setelah berumur 20 tahun!"

"Kau pikir itu berlaku pada appa?! 20 atau 40 tahun pun jika kau belum menikah itu sungguh menjijikkan! Kau pikir mengasuhmu seorang diri selama ini mudah?! Appa takkan menyerahkanmu pada namja brengsek itu!" ia makin terisak.

"Appa malu dengan mu Baekhyun, kau hanya bisa membuat aib setelah apa yang appa perbuat selama ini, itukah balasanmu?"

"Appa!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil terisak.

"Jauhi dia, appa takkan pernah sudi menerimanya."

.

.

.

.

'_Luhannie is calling_' Baekhyun menatap sendu kearah layar ponselnya yang tergeletak dimeja nakas. Ia tak berniat untuk mengangkatnya. Walaupun ia ingin.

Kedua matanya masih sembab. Ia bahkan menangis semalam. Baekhyun mendadak kehilang nafsu makannya, ia tidak bisa tidur, yang ia lakukan hanya menangis. Semenjak pertengkaran hebat dengan appanya kemarin, Baekhyun akhirnya dikurung dikamar. Ia benci hidup seperti ini. Dibawah kekangan appanya.

Ia mencintai Luhan, sangat. Ia ingin bersamanya, tentu. Bahkan ia akan membayar berapapun agar bisa hidup dengan namja itu. Tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Bahkan ia bisa bersama dengan Luhan selama ini karena ia kabur dari rumah.

Maksudnya, keluar sembunyi-sembunyi jika appanya sedang lengah.

Semenjak eommanya meninggal, appa Baekhyun selalu mengawasinya _like a maniac_. Ia bahkan hampir bunuh diri karena tak bisa keluar rumah, dulu. Masa remaja yang begitu buruk karena ia dikurung diruang sempit—kamarnya sendiri. Terkadang, ia bahkan takut melihat kamarnya sendiri. Ia masih trauma. Terlalu trauma.

Ia sangat berterima kasih atas apa yang appanya korbankan untuknya selama ini, tapi ia begitu membenci perlakuan appanya pada dirinya.

'_Luhannie is calling_' ini sudah kesekian kali Luhan menelponnya. Membuat seisi ruang kamar Baekhyun yang begitu sunyi suram ini terusik karena dering telpon.

Baekhyun berpikir, percuma saja. Apa yang akan ia katakan? Kalau ia sedang di tawan oleh appanya dikamar begitu?

Ia juga yakin setelah ini appanya akan terus mengekangnya seperti yang dulu-dulu selalu dilakukannya. Bahkan ia akan sangat bersyukur jika ada sebuah keajaiban yang bisa mengeluarkannya dari penjara ini. Penjara yang ia buat sendiri.

Baekhyun butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini hyung?" Kyungsoo berbisik kearah Minseok yang tengah mengambil buku dirak perpustakaan.

"Aigoo, kau membuatku kaget!" Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh.

Kyungsoo melirik apa yang tengah kekasihnya itu ambil, "Matematika lagi!" ia mendengus. Minseok tertawa kecil, "Ck! Pabo, aku kan guru matematika, kau ini bagaimana sih?"

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya, "Ya tapi, aku sangat sebal dengan pelajaran itu."

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya, "Lalu kenapa kau memacari seorang guru matematika hm?"

"Yak! Memangnya tidak boleh?!" Kyungsoo memukul lengannya,berseru dengan malu. Minseok menyunggingkan senyum kecil, kekasihnya ini benar-benar!

Kyungsoo mendekatkan bibir tipisnya kearah telinga Minseok, "Aku tidak peduli apapun profesi orang itu, jika aku menyukainya? Kenapa tidak!"

"Sini kau!" Minseok langsung menarik pinggang Kyungsoo agar merapat kemudian menggelitikinya. "Hyung geli!"

"Ssssstttt—" Kyungsoo langsung memukul Minseok. Mereka lupa apa kalau sedang bermesraan di perpustakaan?

"Jeosonghamnida." Kyungsoo membungkuk pelan kearah sang penjaga perpus tadi.

"Ish! Gara-gara kau kan!"

"Habisnya kau menggemaskan."

_Blush—_

Kyungsoo menunduk malu. Minseok diam-diam menyempitkan jarak diantara mereka, kemudian menyematkan kelima jarinya disela-sela jari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam. Jantungnya sudah berdebar tak karuan.

Minseok perlahan menarik Kyungsoo ketempat lain—rak buku yang lebih sepi.

Ia kemudian memegangi pundak mungil kekasihnya, agar mengahadap langsung dan menatap iris matanya. Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung. Minseok langsung mencium kening Kyungsoo, lama. Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia rindu dengan kekasihnya ini.

Ternyata, menjalani hubungan secara _backstreet_ tidaklah mudah. Ini sangat melelahkan! Bahkan mereka lebih sering tidak bertemu ketimbang seperti ini. Namun, itu setidaknya sudah cukup. Yang penting mereka masih bisa bersama kan?

Minseok melepaskan bibirnya, "Jeongmal saranghaeyo, Oh Kyungsoo-ya." Kyungsoo merona lagi.

"Nado." Ia langsung memeluk Minseok, kemudian dibalas oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Setelah ini kau akan lulus, fokus pada ujianmu! Jangan memikirkanku terus!"

"Ish hyung!" Kyungsoo memukul dada Minseok yang sialnya berhasil membuatnya merona lagi.

"Kyungsoo-ya—" seruan temannya terputus saat melihat adegan guru-murid yang saling berpelukan di pojok perpustakaan. Refleks, mereka langsung melepas pelukannya.

"Eoh, a-ada apa wookie-ah?" Sungguh ini benar-benar memalukan!

Sedangkan temannya yang ditanyai tadi hanya menunduk, "Euhm, i-itu supir appamu sudah menjemput."

"O-oh ne, baiklah." Dan temannya langsung pergi.

"Yasudah pulanglah, nanti appamu marah."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, ia langsung berjalan meninggalkan Minseok sebelum,

"Hyung!" ia berlari kearahnya, kemudian berjinjit dan menarik tengkuk Minseok lalu—

_Chu—_

Kecupan kecil yang membuat Minseok begitu—

"Aku mencintaimu!" serunya sedikit berbisik dengan malu dan langsung meninggalkan Minseok. Minseok hanya tersenyum melihat punggung ringkih Kyungsoo yang menjauh.

.

.

.

.

"Kris aku lelah!" Chanyeol dengan kesal membuang pisau ditangannya hingga terpental—_hampir mengenai kaki Kris—_

"Ish! Kalau mengenai kakiku bagaimana eoh? Kau mau kekasihmu tidak punya kaki?!" seru Kris agak dongkol sambil mengambil pisau yang jatuh tadi.

"Aigoo, ma-maafkan aku Kris, aku tidak sengaja!" Oke, Kris suka jika Chanyeol seperti ini.

"Tidak mau!" Kris pura-pura merajuk.

"Ish, aku benar-benar tak sengaja kau tahu!"

"Tapi tadi kakiku hampir berlubang asal kau tahu!" Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku kan tidak sengaja!"

"Memangnya kau mau punya suami dengan kaki 'berlubang'?" Chanyeol memukul lengan Kris dengan jengkel.

"Ish! Chanyeol!" Chanyeol hanya tertawa.

"Salah sendiri dasar kau menyebalkan!"

Kris langsung memeluk pinggangnya, Chanyeol diam saja. Ia suka jika Kris memeluknya, ia juga takkan menolak jika Kris bahkan menciumnya sekalipun.

"Aku iri dengan Sehun!"

"Kenapa kau iri dengannya hm?"

Kris menautkan kedua alisnya bingung, "Tentu saja! Dia sangat pintar memasak, matematika, bahkan segala hal! Sedangkan aku? Bahkan jika aku menjadi istrimu aku tak akan bisa diandalkan! Mengupas bawang saja aku tak bisa! Jongin sungguh beruntung!"

Kris hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Chanyeol yang begitu lucu ini, "Hey, aku ingin menikah denganmu bukan karena aku ingin kau bisa memasak untukku, atau apapun itu."

Chanyeol menoleh menghadap Kris, "Tapi karena aku mencintaimu. Ingat."

Namja itu hanya menunduk, "Ish tapi tetap saja kan! Aku tidak bisa apa-apa Kris!"

"Lalu? Kau kan bisa belajar jika kau mau."

"Aku juga tidak menuntutmu untuk bisa memasak kan?"

"Tapi kau menyuruhku belajar mengupas bawang, dasar kau menyebalkan!"

Kris hanya terkekeh, "Ya, setidaknya biar kau bisa sedikit kan? Nanti kalau kau kursus masak dengan Sehun? Kau mau ditertawakan hm?"

"Katanya kau menikahiku karena cinta tapi sekarang kau malah meledekiku!" Chanyeol merengut sebal. Kris tahu, kekasihnya ini mudah tersinggung.

"Ne, ne chagiya, aku hanya bercanda." Ia menciumi pipi gembil Chanyeol dengan gemas. Namja itu menggeliat geli.

"Aku lelah tahu!" Kris hanya tersenyum.

"Yasudah, ayo kita tidur." Chanyeol mengangguk,

"Tapi ada satu syarat!" Kris menyeringai mesum.

"Dasar Byuntae!" Chanyeol memukuli Kris dengan kesal.

"Aku mau tidur aku lelah!" Chanyeol langsung meninggalkan Kris.

"Yak! Wu Chanyeol kau mau kemana?! Aish!" Kris langsung menyusul Chanyeol ke kamarnya. Kekasihnya merajuk lagi.

.

.

.

.

Sehun benar-benar senang. Rencananya ternyata berhasil!

Jongin bahkan selalu menjemputnya selama seminggu ini. Tentu saja dengan alasan, 'Jongin aku lelah, aku tidak kuat berjalan sampai ke halte.' Tentu saja Jongin yang merasa, 'Sehun sedang hamil' jadi rentan dengan hal-hal berat pun langsung menjemputnya. Kapanpun. Lagipula pekerjaannya sudah tidak terlalu banyak menumpuk seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Jongin mencintai Sehun.

Dan tentu saja ia akan melakukan apapun untuk Sehun.

"Sudah tidak ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Jongin sesampainya Sehun didalam mobilnya.

Sehun hanya menggeleng dengan memasang wajah imutnya.

Jongin mengecup pipi Sehun. "Aku merindukanmu kau tahu." Serunya.

Dan Sehun bersorak ria dalam hatinya. 'Ini benar-benar bekerja dengan baik'. Maksudnya rencananya. Ck! _Such a big liar._

_Chu—_

Kali ini Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin, "Aku juga."

Jongin hanya tersenyum, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sehun dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Sehun hanya menaikkan sebelah tangannya, untuk menggapai wajah kekasihnya. Jongin menarik tengkuk Sehun, memperdalam ciuman mereka yang begitu lembut dan—

'_Eomma is calling_'

Jongin melepaskan bibirnya, "Ish, mengganggu saja."

Jongin hendak mengambil ponselnya sebelum Sehun menahan tangannya. Jongin menatap Sehun penuh tanda tanya,

Namun, Sehun sudah menciumnya lebih dulu. Lalu Jongin bisa apa?

Tentu saja mengabaikan ponselnya dan kembali mencumbu bibir kekasihnya yang begitu manis.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap bangunan didepannya dengan sebal.

Tentu saja! Toko yang sudah lebih dari 2 minggu ini selalu tutup. Toko kue milik Baekhyun.

"Argh, chagiya kau kemana?!" Luhan benar-benar frustasi! Ia bahkan tidak dapat fokus pada pekerjaannya, hanya karena memikirkan Baekhyun, Baekhyun dan Baekhyun.

Kekasihnya itu menghilang entah kemana ia juga tak tahu. Yang jelas, ia tahu. Baekhyun menghindarinya. Ia sudah menelpon namja itu ratusan bahkan ribuan kali. Selalu tersambung, namun tak pernah diangkat. Ia yakin betul Baekhyun disana. Tapi sengaja menghindarinya. Ia juga tak tahu apa alasan Baekhyun menjauhinya seperti itu.

Tentu saja ia khawatir, disana ada Baekhyun dan 'aegy'nya. Bagaimana ia tidak khawatir?

Ia tak mau kehilangan Baekhyun, ia akan melakukan apapun, namun kenapa Baekhyun malah seperti ini—

Mendadak pandangannya terfokus pada seseorang yang begitu—

"Baekhyun!" ia langsung berlari kearah namja itu.

Kemudian menarik tangannya hingga tubuh kecilnya berbalik menghadap Luhan dan—

"Chagiya." Ia langsung mendekap kekasihnya erat. Hanya sebentar, lalu melepasnya.

"Aigoo, chagiya kau kenapa?" ia terkejut ketika melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang begitu kacau.

Baekhyun menampik tangan Luhan dengan lemah, "Jangan temui aku lagi." serunya dingin. Lalu berbalik mencoba untuk pergi.

"Jangan temui 'aku' lagi katamu?!" Luhan berteriak kesal. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa 'tidak' menemuimu lagi sedangkan ada kau dan 'aegy' kita?!" Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya yang tertahan.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek! Aku ingin bersamamu, bersama aegy kita, lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini?!" Luhan tak bisa membendung matanya yang juga berair.

Baekhyun terisak kecil.

"Aku bahkan begitu frustasi mencarimu kemana-mana, aku bisa gila jika tak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi! Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku untuk tidak menemuimu lagi eoh?!" Luhan mulai menangis.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh kecilnya menatap Luhan.

"Aku membenci caramu menghindariku seperti itu Baek! Aku benci!" Luhan masih diam ditempatnya.

Baekhyun langsung berlari, dan memeluk Luhan.

Membuat jas kerja yang Luhan gunakan basah dengan air matanya.

Ia mencengkram sisi belakang jas kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku Luhan, a-aku bingung harus apa. A-aku—"

Perkataannya terputus saat Luhan langsung menciumnya.

"Jangan melakukannya lagi! _You drive me crazy_." Ia mengecup lagi bibir kekasihnya.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk lemah. Ia bingung harus menjelaskan apa setelah ini.

**TBC**

* * *

haaii eonni is back! sorry banget baru bisa update, lagi banyak lomba sama yang paling bikin kesel itu ffn susah di akses. ergh rasanya pengen gigit laptop. btw, eonni mau jelasin aja kalau misalnya ff eonni menjorok ke rated m tapi ga bener bener ke m ga eonni tulis rated m. tetep eonni tulis t. karena apa, remaja sekarang mana ada yg polos gatau tentang seks, dll sama sekali kan? sekian ya reviews yang banyak oke? eonni usahain update kilat!


	4. Chapter 4

**What Do You Expect for?**

Cast: Sehun, Jongin, Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Minseok, Kris, Chanyeol

Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, Marriage-life

Disclaimer: This story was of my own imagination, not the others and anybody else. EXO belong to Smet, their god, parents, and their own.

Warning: Crack Pair, typo, BoysLove!, M-Preg

Summary: Sequel of 'The Love Curse'. Sehun hamil? Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Luhan dan Baekhyun, begitu juga Kyungsoo yang masih nekad memacari Minseok yang sudah bukan tutor dikelas tambahan matematikanya! Dan Kris yang ingin segera menikahi Chanyeol setelah ini. KaiHun, LuBaek, XiuDo, KrisYeol. M-Preg, BL!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**~Happy Reading!~**

"Kau hutang penjelasan padaku hm."

Baekhyun hanya menunduk. Ia hanya diam.

Luhan mengajak Baekhyun ke sebuah taman. Ya, tempat dimana mereka selalu berjanji bertemu disitu. Luhan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ditelapak mungil Baekhyun, "Hey, kau bisa katakan apapun padaku, aku hanya ingin kau jujur. Kau pasti sedang ada masalah—"

Luhan menghela nafasnya, "Sampai kau menghindariku seperti itu."

Baekhyun menengok kearah Luhan, terbersit tatapan sedih dalam kilatan matanya. "Lu-luhan aku tak bermaksud, maksudku adalah—aku—" Oke, Baekhyun bingung harus memulai darimana.

"Ini pasti ada hubungannya denganku kan, pasti karena aku." Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"B-bukan begitu Luhannie a-aku—" Baekhyun menunduk.

"A-aku—" Baekhyun benar-benar bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya.

Luhan menyamping kearah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Baek, ucapkan saja. Jelaskan semuanya. Aku hanya ingin tahu." Luhan mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut lalu menggenggam kedua tangannya lagi.

Baekhyun menunduk lagi, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Aku sudah bilang kepada appaku—" ia sudah memulai penjelasannya.

Luhan semakin penasaran dengan apa yang kekasihnya akan katakan, "Tentang rencana pernikahan kita, tentang aegy yang ada didalam perutku ini." Baekhyun menatap perut datarnya dengan sedih.

"T-tapi dia justru membentakku dan terang-terang bilang bahwa aku harus menggugurkan—"

Air matanya menetes, "Anak ini. Aegy kita."

Hati Luhan mencelos, "B-baek—"

Baekhyun menatap kesembarang arah, berusaha menghindari tatapan dari kekasihnya, "Dia bahkan mengurungku dikamar seperti yang biasa dia lakukan padaku sejak dulu. Kau tahu Lu—"

Luhan mengeratkan tautan jari mereka, "Bisa bertemu denganmu saja aku harus kabur—"

Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya, "M-mwo?"

"Ia hanya akan mengijinkanku keluar jika aku mengatakan harus ke toko kue ku. Mengurus usaha kecil pribadiku. Ia tak keberatan akan hal itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum miris dalam tangisnya, "Hh, bahkan bisa bersamamu seperti ini aku sudah sangat bersyukur ini seperti mimpi, walaupun harus diam-diam. Semenjak aku mengenalmu aku bisa melihat dunia luar yang begitu luas. Bukan malah tersingkur di dalam ruang sempit."

"Lalu setelahnya, aku akan mengendap-endap masuk kerumah sebelum appaku pulang dari kantornya."

"Kau tidak tahu semua tentangku kan?"

"Luhan aku mencintaimu, t-tapi aku sungguh—"

"Aku terlalu takut pada appa. A-aku tidak yakin kita bisa meneruskan ini semua."

"Baek jangan katakan itu!"

"Tapi aku bisa apa Lu?!" Baekhyun menajamkan tatapannya kearah Luhan. Ia sungguh kacau, perasaannya sungguh—

"Kau bisa mengatakannya semudah itu Baek?! Bagaimana dengan aegy kita? Kau mau memisahkannya denganku?"

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya jadi aku Luhan!" Baekhyun mulai berteriak. Tangisannya semakin meledak-ledak.

"Cobalah rasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi aku! Aku bahkan selalu dikurung tak boleh kemanapun, aku seperti berada dipenjara sejak aku kecil!"

"Lalu lawanlah appamu!"

"Tapi aku takkan melawan appaku!"

"Aku akan berhadapan dengannya!"

Baekhyun menatap kearah Luhan tak percaya, "L-lu apa maksudmu?! Kau jangan main-main! Appaku itu bukan orang yang—"

"Apa?! Lalu aku harus takut dengannya, lalu membiarkan kau dan anakku terpisah dariku begitu?! Apa kau pikir aku akan mau melakukan itu?! Kau pikir aku setega itu eoh?!"

"Baek! Aku mencintaimu, maka aku akan perjuangkan itu, apapun yang akan terjadi nanti kita harus bisa menanggung konsekuensi Baek, kita memang tidak hidup dijalan yang kita inginkan!"

"Baek—" Luhan menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Jika kau juga benar mencintaiku, maka, berjuanglah bersamaku."

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Luhan erat. Ia mengangguk kecil.

Tentu saja ia akan memperjuangkan nya, bahkan Luhan mati-matian berusaha agar mereka tidak terpisah. Apakah Baekhyun tega meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja? Membiarkankan anaknya tumbuh besar tanpa appanya?

Tentu saja tidak!

Bahkan ia sudah merasakan bagaimana tidak punya eomma, dan ia tak mau itu terjadi pada anaknya. Dan rasanya begitu memuakkan dan menyedihkan.

Luhan mencium puncak kepala kekasihnya dengan sayang, "Aku mencintaimu Baek. Kau tak usah takut, kita bisa membuat kehidupan kita sendiri. Dunia baru kita berdua. Dan uri aegya." Luhan meraba perut Baekhyun lalu mengecup keningnya sekilas.

"Aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Ia langsung mencium bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

"Yeol—"

Chanyeol bergerak gusar dalam tidurnya.

"Yeol, chagiya—"

"Nhh—" Bukannya bangun Chanyeol malah memukul wajah Kris dengan tangannya.

"Chanyeol bangun!" Kris menggoyangkan lagi tubuh kekasihnya yang sedang tidur.

"Wu Chanyeol!" Oke, Kris mulai berlebihan.

"Bangun atau aku akan menyerangmu sekarang juga!" Dan Chanyeol langsung bangun sambil duduk. Kris menyeringai. "Ish kenapa sih membangunkanku seperti itu?!" Chanyeol melirik jam dimeja sebelahnya dengan mata yang masih agak buram.

"Ini bahkan masih jam 3 pagi!" ia mengusap-usap kedua matanya dengan jengkel.

Kris mendengus, "Yeol, sekarang sudah jam 8."

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya, "Mworago?!" ia langsung menengok kesamping lagi. Yang benar saja, ia harus bekerja jam 9.

"Aku sudah terlambat!" ia berteriak histeris sambil langsung bangkit dari kasurnya.

"Hey! Yeol! Aish." Padahal kan Kris niatnya ingin minta _morning kiss_, malah Chanyeol sudah kabur duluan.

Chanyeol mengubrak-abrik lemarinya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi eoh?!"

"Kau saja baru bisa dibangunkan!" seru Kris kesal.

"Argh," Chanyeol benar-benar kesal, kalau dia telat bagaimana?

Kris bangun dari ranjang kekasihnya, menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang panik tak karuan, dan malah—

_Grep—_

Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya. Kris mengusak-usakkan bibirnya dipundak kurus Chanyeol. "Kau berhutang _morning kiss _denganku chagi," Kris menyeringai, Chanyeol menegak salivanya dengan susah payah.

"M-mwo? Aku sudah telat Kris aku bahkan belum mandi!"

"Yasudah ayo kita mandi bersama!" Serunya semangat dan langsung membopong kekasihnya ke kamar mandi.

"Yak! Wu Yifan!" ia menggeliat didalam gendongan kekasihnya dengan telat.

Kalau begini caranya ia bisa telat.

.

.

.

.

"Berani-beraninya kau datang kesini?! Apa kau tidak punya malu?!" Appa Baekhyun tersentak. Melihat Luhan yang datang kedepan pintu rumahnya secara tiba-tiba. Dengan tangan anaknya yang tergenggam erat di dalam telapak namja itu.

"Ahjussi, saya tidak berniat untuk membuat ribut disini. Saya datang dengan niat baik-baik, untuk melamar anak anda." Baekhyun hanya menunduk dibalik pundak tegap kekasihnya.

"M-mwo?! Berani-beraninya kau! Ya! Kau pikir kau siapa?! Melamar anakku kau bilang?! Setelah kau mengotorinya baru kau akan melamarnya?!" namja paruh baya itu begitu geram menyaksikan adegan didepannya ini.

"Jangan harap kau bisa! Baekhyun sini kau! Masuk kerumah!" Appa Baekhyun berusaha menarik tangan Baekhyun paksa dari genggaman Luhan.

Namun, kali ini hal itu membuat Baekhyun makin bersembunyi dibelakang Luhan, dan tentu saja—

"Saya kesini dengan niat baik-baik." Ia menyisihkan tangan Baekhyun jauh-jauh agar tak bisa diraih.

"Bahkan dari awal kau sudah menghamili anakku! Apakah itu bisa disebut niat yang 'baik-baik'?! Dasar kau tak tahu diri!" amarahnya makin membuncah.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, "Kami hanya meminta restu. Tegakah kau memisahkanku dengan anakmu? Apalagi ada anakku didalam kandungannya?" ia berusaha mengontrol emosi.

Appa Baekhyun berdecih, "Kau pikir aku akan sudi menerima anak dalam kandungan Baekhyun itu hah?! Tidak akan pernah!"

Baekhyun mencengkram sisi belakang baju kekasihnya, membuat Luhan juga mengeratkan pegangan tangannya.

"Hey! Baekhyun masuk kau dasar anak kurang ajar!"

Jika biasanya Baekhyun menurut dan lebih takut pada appanya, untuk sekarang tidak. Rasa muaknya justru lebih mendominasi. Ia sudah jenuh dengan semua ini.

"Apa kau tuli eoh?!" si tua itu masih berteriak lagi.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusan anda. Aku akan membawanya pergi. Dan jangan harap aku akan mengembalikannya dan melepasnya begitu saja. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik."

"Ya! Apa yang kau maksu—"

"Kuharap anda jangan mengganggu kehidupan kami lagi. Permisi." Dengan penuh hormat ia membungkukkan tubuhnya. Bagaimanapun itu orang tua kekasihnya kan?

Ia langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun paksa. Baekhyun hanya menunduk, mengikuti jejak kaki Luhan yang entah hendak mengajaknya melangkah kemana. Sementara appa Baekhyun benar-benar geram. Memandang kearah anaknya dan namja itu dengan penuh amarah.

'Sampai kapanpun aku takkan merestui kalian'

.

.

.

.

Pangutan bibir keduanya mengundang tepukan tangan yang meriah dari para tamu yang hadir ditempat tersebut.

Jongin dan Sehun.

Sudah meresmikan pernikahan mereka. Dengan sumpah sehidup semati yang mereka deklarasikan.

Diatas altar. Dihiasi bunga-bunga indah, khas taman berumput yang luas. Tempat dimana mereka melaksanakan janji suci tersebut.

Chanyeol rasanya ingin menangis. Menyaksikan Sehun—sahabatnya yang akhirnya menikah juga. Bahkan malah mendahuluinya. Dengan Kris dan Luhan tentu saja.

Ia masih tidak menyangka. Padahal Sehun dulu adalah 'jomblo' yang selalu jadi bulan-bulanan dikampusnya—kalian ingat bukan? Dan sekarang, ia malah menikah duluan.

Sehun sengaja mengundang banyak alumni dari kampusnya. Mereka semua juga kaget. Sehun sudah menikah duluan? Mendahului mereka semua dan itu sungguh gila! Sepertinya mereka berhutang maaf pada Sehun. Karena selalu meledekinya sebagai jomblo tulen dikampus dulu.

Kris memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dengan sayang. Aigoo, kekasihnya ini sampai menangis? Menyaksikan Sehun dan Jongin?

"Sudahlah chagiya tidak usah menangis begitu!"

"Ish, aku terharu tahu!" Chanyeol memukul lengan kekasihnya dengan sebal. Kris terkekeh, "Nanti juga ada saatnya giliran kita chagi." Chanyeol merengut.

"Kau itu melihat orang menikah terharu, tapi diajak menikah tidak mau! Dasar menyebalkan!" Dan dihadiahi pukulan keras dikepala Kris.

"Aww!"

Disisi lain, ada Kyungsoo yang juga sama terharunya dengan Chanyeol. Hyungnya sudah menikah. Hiks, rasanya sedih juga dan tidak menyangka. Ia duduk disebelah appa dan eommanya, tapi tetap saja melirik-lirik kearah Minseok sambil berkedip genit. Dasar bocah!

Sehun juga mengundang Minseok, karena ya memang Minseok sepupu Jongin—yang sekarang sudah sah menjadi suaminya. Lagipula tidak ada masalah kan? Namun, appa Kyungsoo dengan intensif berusaha menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari si Minseok itu.

Semenjak insiden terpergok ciuman didepan rumah waktu itu.

Yah, seperti tidak tahu Kyungsoo saja.

"Kalau begini aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menikah!" serunya sambil sesenggukkan. Membuat eommanya mencubit paha Kyungsoo. "Aish eomma!" ia mengusap hidungnya menggunakan sapu tangan dengan sebal.

Baekhyun dan Luhan ikut berbahagia atas pernikahan Jongin dan Baekhyun. Tentu saja! Luhan kan sepupu Sehun.

Tapi, tentu saja Luhan kesal karena—

Ia biasanya menghina Sehun tapi ia malah dibalap Sehun duluan. Pasti setelah ini Sehun ganti meledeknya. Tapi, sebenarnya terselip rasa iri terhadap Sehun juga—bagi Baekhyun. Yang sepertinya hubungannya sangat mudah. Sampai bisa menikah dengan Jongin. Begitu cepat.

Siapa bilang?

Lumatan-lumatan lembut yang sudah beberapa menit lamanya itu berlangsung akhirnya terlepas dengan sangat tidak rela. Namun, senyuman akhirnya terukir dibibir keduanya. Menatap satu sama lain. Jari manis mereka yang sudah saling memiliki cincin yang melingkar, menggambarkan hati mereka yang sudah saling memiliki juga.

Jongin dan Sehun berbalik, memberi lambaian tangan pada semua tamu. Keluarga, teman-teman mereka. Sehun melambai kearah orang tuanya, termasuk Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tentu saja. Lalu menjulurkan lidahnya saat tatapannya bertubrukkan dengan milik Luhan.

'Lihat kan? Siapa yang menikah duluan?' Oh, jadi maksud lain yang membuat Sehun menuntut Jongin untuk menikahinya adalah ini. Ck, payah.

Jongin melirik sedikit kearah Sehun yang sekarang sudah menjadi istrinya. Dan tentu saja ia sangat senang. Si manis ini. Ia ingin tertawa jika mengingatnya.

Begitu lucu, mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka dulu malah diawali dengan Sehun yang memukulinya dan mencakarnya karena jadi korban tipuan jasa biro jodoh Jongin. Dan, mereka sekarang berada dialtar. Sebagai sepasang suami-istri.

Sungguh unik.

.

.

.

.

"Hahaha, lihat siapa yang menikah duluan hm? Seme sejati eoh?!" Sehun tertawa penuh kemenangan, menatap Luhan dengan pandangan meremeh. Ia berniat balas dendam ternyata. Luhan berdecih, "Ck! Habis ini aku juga menikah." Oh, Luhan tak mau kalah begitu saja rupanya.

"Tentu saja aku dan Chanyeol yang akan menikah duluan setelah ini!" Kris bersahut tiba-tiba sambil menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Ia juga tak mau kalah.

Luhan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, "Tentu saja aku setelah ini yang duluan, iyakan chagi?" Baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihat kekasihnya ini tak mau kalah.

"Tentu saja aku duluan!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Oke, Sehun mulai bingung kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

Begitupula Chanyeol yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Apa kalian mau menikah massal eoh?!" kali ini Kyungsoo menyaut karena kesal dengan perdebatan kakak sepupunya dan Kris yang sungguh tidak penting.

"Mau apa kau disini anak kecil?" Luhan meledek Kyungsoo.

"Aku belum menikah saja biasa saja."

"Kau masih sekolah Kyungsoo!" semuanya berteriak kearah namja mungil itu. Membuatnya menutup telinga rapat-rapat dengan kedua telapaknya.

"Ish! Kenapa kalian berteriak eoh?! Aku tidak tuli!" ia mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut disini eoh?" Jongin datang membawa segelas minuman dan langsung memeluk pinggang istrinya—Sehun—dengan mesra sambil mencium pipinya sekilas. Membuat si Nyonya Kim itu terkekeh geli. Ditemani Minseok disebelahnya.

"Minseok hyung!" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk lengan Minseok dan bergelayut manja.

"Ck, modus!" Luhan memandang Kyungsoo malas.

"Biarkan saja!"

"Kau itu masih kecil, jangan seperti itu!" Kris dengan sok ikut angkat bicara.

"Ck, diam kau!"

"Yak! Kau masih pacaran dengan si cabul ini?! Akan aku adukan kau pada appa!" Sehun mulai mengancam.

"Hyung!" dan semuanya tertawa. Termasuk Minseok. Melihat kekasihnya ini begitu manja. Ya, tentu saja ini kesempatan bagus. Lagipula appanya sedang sibuk dengan tamu lain, jadi ia bisa mesra-mesraan sebentar dengan Minseok kan.

"Habis ini kita yang menikah, lihat saja! Yakan yeol?" Aish, Kris memulainya lagi.

"Mwo? Sudah kubilang tentu saja aku!"

"Enak saja kau! Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Bahkan Baekhyun sudah mengandung anakku jadi kami akan segera meni—"

"Mwo?!" Semuanya tersentak mendengar pernyataan Luhan yang sungguh sangat—

Baekhyun langsung memukul lengan Luhan sebal. Ia malu tentu saja. Rona merah langsung muncul dikedua pipinya.

Luhan mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak berdosa, "Tentu saja, seme sejati kalian ingat?" ia melirik kearah Sehun yang tadi sempat meledeknya. Sehun hanya mendengus.

Jongin benar-benar tak habis pikir jadi yang sudah hamil duluan disini bukan hanya Sehun?

"J-jadi kekasihmu ini sudah—" semuanya melirik kearah Jongin.

"Ternyata Baekhyun sudah hamil ya, Sehun juga—"

Sehun langsung menginjak kaki Jongin. Ia tahu apa yang hendak suaminya ini ucapkan.

"Aw! Sehun!"

Kalau semua orang tahu, dan pada akhirnya ia ketahuan berbohong? Itu akan sangat memalukan bukan? Jadi cukup ia dan Jongin saja yang tahu. Semakin sedikit yang ia bohongi semakin baik.

Semuanya menatap mereka dengan penuh tanda tanya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap takjub kearah kamar baru mereka berdua yang sungguh sangat megah.

Sehun tidak minta bulan madu. Ia hanya minta untuk menetap dirumah sendiri. Ya, rumah mereka berdua yang baru. Dan Jongin tentu saja menuruti kemauan istrinya itu. Apapun. Sehun bukan tipe orang yang suka meminta hal yang berlebihan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jongin sambil meletakkan kopernya di sisi pojok kamar. Ia sengaja sudah menyuruh orang untuk menata seisi rumah ini. Agar mereka tinggal menata pakaian saja.

Sehun mengangguk, "Ini sungguh indah Jongin!" ia langsung memeluk suaminya.

Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun, "Gumawoyo." Jongin tersenyum.

"Tentu, apapun untukmu baby." Ia menghirup aroma sampo Sehun yang begitu menyeruak dihidungnya.

Hari sudah malam. Pesta pernikahan mereka tadi sungguh membuat lelah.

Jendela besar tanpa tralis yang terbuka lebar, membiarkan angin malam masuk mengisi udara dalam ruangan tersebut. Lampu candil dilangit-langit yang berhiaskan kristal yang sedikit bergoyang karena angin malam membuat suasana kamar ini makin indah saja.

Sehun melonggarkan tangannya, kemudian mendongak. Menatap Jongin yang juga ikut menunduk melihat sepasang manik mata istrinya.

Sehun memulainya duluan. Ia mencium bibir Jongin lembut. Lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Jongin, dan—

"Kenapa?" serunya kecewa saat Jongin melepas ciuman mereka.

"Kau kan sedang hamil jadi aku—"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku hamil? Kita tidak boleh melakukannya begitu?" Lagipula Sehun juga bohong kalau ia hamil kan?

Ia akan segera mengatakan yang sebenarnya setelah ia menikah dengan Jongin. Segera. Tapi rasanya waktunya belum tepat.

Sehun menatap Jongin seperti, 'Kumohon' tanpa pikir panjang lagi Jongin langsung meraup bibir manis istrinya dan membawanya kedalam dunia malam yang lebih menghanyutkan.

**TBC**

* * *

Fyuhhh akhirnya lanjut juga. Maaf ya kalo eonni updatenya lama, eonni juga mikir buat bikin cerita ini alurnya biar ga kecepetan. Sehun udah nikah tuhh.. *eaaakk.. semoga kalian suka ya. Reviews yang banyak oke? Baru eonni lanjut. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**What Do You Expect for?**

Cast: Sehun, Jongin, Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Minseok, Kris, Chanyeol

Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, Marriage-life

Disclaimer: This story was of my own imagination, not the others and anybody else. EXO belong to Smet, their god, parents, and their own.

Warning: Crack Pair, typo, BoysLove!, M-Preg

Summary: Sequel of 'The Love Curse'. Sehun hamil? Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Luhan dan Baekhyun, begitu juga Kyungsoo yang masih nekad memacari Minseok yang sudah bukan tutor dikelas tambahan matematikanya! Dan Kris yang ingin segera menikahi Chanyeol setelah ini. KaiHun, LuBaek, XiuDo, KrisYeol. M-Preg, BL!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**~Happy Reading!~**

Sehun bergerak gusar dalam dekapan Jongin.

"Nghh—" lenguhnya saat suaminya itu mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sehun mengerjapkan kedua matanya perlahan. Biasakan cahaya yang masuk—langsung menerpa permukaan wajahnya. Ya, ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau semalam ia lupa menutup jendela besar itu. Sekilas angin pagi yang cukup dingin masuk memenuhi ruangan dilangit-langit kamarnya. Namun, itu tak lagi penting karena yang Sehun rasakan sekarang adalah kehangatan yang sungguh membuatnya nyaman, bukan malah kedinginan karena hawa pagi seperti biasanya.

Jongin tidur berhadapan sejajar dengan wajah Sehun. Membuatnya merona karena sesekali mengingat bayang-bayang aktifitas yang mereka lakukan semalam. Sungguh melelahkan. Namun Sehun sungguh menyukainya. Ia sungguh menyukai bagaimana cara Jongin menyentuhnya. Itu sungguh membuatnya, kalut.

Sehun hanya memperhatikan wajah suaminya yang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya yang nyaman. Ia sungguh tampan. Pandangannya berhenti pada suatu benda di wajah Jongin. Bibir Jongin. Adalah yang paling ia sukai. Ketika bibir tebal itu tersenyum manis dan tulus untuknya, ketika bibir tebal itu menyapu lembut bibirnya bahkan kasar sekalipun—Sehun tetap suka.

Tapi, kalau sudah melihat benda tersebut tertarik kesudut kanan membentuk sebuah seringaian—ia sangat benci. Dan itu yang paling menyebalkan untuk dilihat. Muka mesum Kim Jongin.

Jongin bergerak sedikit, dan makin merapatkan pelukannya pada tubuh polos Sehun. Sehun menunduk lagi. Ini benar-benar—

_Deg—_

Mendadak Sehun teringat suatu hal.

Kebohongannya.

Bagaimana kalau Jongin tahu nanti? Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Ia bingung.

'Bagaimana jika aku mengaku dan Jongin akan marah padaku?' Itulah yang membuat Sehun berpikir keras sejak kemarin-kemarin.

Tapi jika ia tak melakukan ini, Jongin akan terus-menerus mengacuhkannya. Sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan—

Mengesampingkan Sehun disisinya begitu saja.

Tapi, 'Bagaimana kalau dia marah kemudian meninggalkanku?' Tidak! Sehun tidak mau itu terjadi!

Niatnya kan hanya ingin agar cepat menikah dengan Jongin, jadi ia bisa memiliki namja itu. Tapi, sepertinya Sehun sudah keterlaluan karena membuat Jongin mati-matian harus bekerja keras. Untuk pernikahan mereka. Membeli rumah ini yang ia yakin harganya pasti—

Tidak murah kan?

Sehun menegak salivanya kasar.

'Bagaimana kalau dia akan meninggalkanku?' Oh, rasanya Sehun ingin menangis.

"Kau sudah bangun hm?" suara serak Jongin membuatnya tersentak. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan sedikit gelagapan.

Ia hanya mengangguk kecil. Jongin tersenyum, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya. Mengecup bibir Sehun yang tepat ada didepannya dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun menunduk. Ia takut.

"Hun—"

Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap suaminya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Katanya lagi.

"N-nado." Ia berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.

Jongin menggesekkan hidungnya pelan ke hidung mancung istrinya.

"Aku ingin mulai sekarang, kita harus jujur satu sama lain. Kau dan aku—"

Telinga Sehun meremang mendengarnya.

"Kau milikku baby, selamanya akan begitu." Jongin mencium kening istrinya dengan sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu."

'Oh tuhan aku harus apa?!' Sehun berteriak frustasi dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

"Nh—Jongin geli!" Sehun menggeliat saat Jongin memeluknya _posessive_ secara tiba-tiba dari belakang. Oke, sepertinya acara masak Sehun sedikit terganggu. Hampir saja ia memotong jarinya sendiri karena terkejut. Tapi untungnya sifat ceroboh itu sudah berkurang.

Suaminya ini sungguh benar-benar!

Jongin menggesekkan hidungnya ditengkuk Sehun seperti biasanya ia lakukan. Hal yang paling ia senangi.

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu meletakkan dagunya diperpotongan leher putih Sehun. Oh, sungguh rasanya ia ingin melempar pisau ini sekarang juga.

"Terakhir kali kau memegang pisau yang ku ingat adalah saat kau mengacungkannya didepan wajahku, lalu mengataiku 'brengsek'." Oh, Jongin masih mau membahas itu?!

Ayolah itu sudah lama sekali.

"Ish! Kau mau aku melakukan itu lagi?! Itukan dulu saat kita saling membenci!" seru Sehun sebal mengundang tawa kecil Jongin.

"Ck! Iyaya, istriku yang manis. Sekarang kau itu manis sekali, tidak ganas seperti dulu. Kau bahkan suka sekali mencakariku. Lucu juga ya jika diingat dan ternyata pada akhirnya kita menjadi pasangan suami-istri."

Pipi Sehun memerah mendengarnya. Oh, bagaimana ia bisa melanjutkan acara memotong sayurnya?

"Padahal kita dulunya saling membenci, tidak sih kau yang membenciku sebenarnya!"

"Tapi—"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Kalau sekarang kau tidak ganas—"

Sehun menoleh sedikit kearah Jongin, "Kecuali jika diranjang." Jongin menyeringai. Dan Sehun langsung menginjak kakinya.

"Aduh! Sehun!" Sehun tertawa. 'Rasakan, dasar mesum!'

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil merengut, "Kau mengambil cuti berapa lama?"

"Hanya seminggu, lagipula banyak juga yang harus aku kerjakan dikampus." Jongin tersenyum.

"Aku senang, benar kata Luhan. Kau itu pintar. Oh beruntunglah aku mendapatkan seorang Oh—anni Kim Sehun!" Ia mengecup pipi Sehun sekilas.

"Ish! Sudah sana nanti sarapannya tidak jadi-jadi jika kau menggangguku terus!"

"Yasudah kau tinggal melanjutkannya saja! Aku kan cuma memelukmu. Aku bukan pengganggu ya!" Sehun mendengus. Namun, ia senang juga dengan Jongin yang seperti ini. Yang begitu perhatian pada Sehun.

Akhirnya, Sehun meneruskan acara memasaknya, dengan Jongin yang terus mengganggunya dengan mengecupi tengkuknya. Membuat pagi itu terasa begitu panjang.

.

.

.

.

"Ahhh Jongin!" Sehun meremas rambut Jongin saat namja itu menciumi lehernya.

Ini sudah hari ketiga semenjak pernikahan mereka. Dan yang dilakukan keduanya dirumah adalah : makan, bercanda, menonton tv jika tidak bosan, dan pada akhirnya 'bercinta'.

Dan, Jongin juga cukup gila untuk terus–menerus berhubungan intim dengan Sehun, sementara ia sendiri tahu kalau Sehun itu sedang hamil!—ya walaupun hanya bohong—tapi tetap saja. Apa kau tidak pernah belajar tentang sistem reproduksi Jongin? Oh ayolah!

Ya, memang dekat-dekat dengan Sehun tidak baik untuk Jongin karena—membuatnya selalu tak bisa menahan dirinya. Dan pada akhirnya, selalu saja kelepasan.

Padahal ia sudah mati-matian mengontrol hasratnya saat sedang bersama istrinya ini. Tapi, Sehun selalu saja membuatnya tak bisa berhenti untuk tidak menyentuh namja itu. Ada suatu hal yang membuatnya ketagihan jika menyentuh Sehun sekali—bahkan berkali-kali.

"Eunghh—"

Dan satu lagi, desahan yang lolos dari bibir Sehun yang begitu serak namun—

Entah ini sudah ronde yang keberapa Sehun juga lupa. Ia terlalu sibuk mendesah, mengerang, dan melenguh di'bawah' Jongin. Dan dipikirannya hanya menikmati apa yang Jongin lakukan padanya. Apa Sehun bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk menghitung berapa ronde mereka bermain hm?

Sehun meremas pundak Jongin, melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang Jongin salurkan lewat sentuhannya.

Jongin menghentikan 'aktifitas'nya dileher Sehun. Memandangi wajah cantik istrinya yang tengah bernafas terengah-engah. Kemudian mencumbunya lagi dengan lembut. Oh, bagaimana Sehun tidak mabuk dibuatnya kalau begini terus?

Ini masih siang.

Dan, ini belum ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan permainan mereka dimalam hari 'nanti'.

Jongin meraba selangkangan Sehun, "Eummhh—" ia mendesah tertahan. Itu titik sensitifnya.

Jongin terus melakukannya untuk menggoda Sehun. Sehun makin mencengkram pundak Jongin dan menjambak rambutnya.

Jongin menekan sesuatu yang ada dibawah sana.

"Eummmpphh—"

Sehun susah payah mendorong Jongin agar bibirnya terlepas. Ia hanya ingin mendesah sepuasnya. Ia ingin berteriak sebisanya. Sampai suaranya serak, bahkan habis sekalipun. Ia tak peduli.

"Ahhhh! Jongin—Jongin."

Sehun akhirnya berhasil melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Jongin terus menekan miliknya dibawahnya.

"Ahhh—"

"Mau melanjutkannya lagi hm? Apa kau tidak lelah?"

'Fuc—you Jongin! Siapa bilang aku tidak lelah?!' ia berteriak kesal dalam hatinya. Tentu saja ia lelah, tapi Jongin terus memaksanya untuk melanjutkan ke ronde-ronde berikut.

Sehun mencakar punggung Jongin saat namja itu meremas paha bawahnya. "Ahhhh—" Oh, hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya.

Pikiran memang selalu tak sejalan dengan yang tubuhnya inginkan.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai ya." Sehun mengabaikan seringaian Jongin karena ia sudah terlalu larut dalam nafsunya.

Jongin melebarkan kedua kakinya. Menumpu kedua lengannya kuat-kuat disisi samping tubuh Sehun, agar tidak menimpa tubuh istrinya itu.

Saat Jongin hendak memasukkan miliknya(lagi), dan Sehun yang sudah sangat siap sambil meremas kedua pundak Jongin yang sudah tidak tahan lagi namun malah—

"Jongin! Seh—" dua pasang mata yeoja paruh baya yang baru membuka pintu kamar membelalak melihat adegan tumpang-tindih didepannya.

Jongin dan Sehun tersentak, kemudian melihat kearah pintu dengan posisi yang masih—

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" mereka semua sama-sama berteriak.

"O-omo!" eomma Sehun menatap tak percaya. Ini sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya, bahkan anaknya sedang berada dibawah Jongin dengan keadaan kaki yang melebar dan itu sungguh—

Jongin hendak bangkit dari atas Sehun sebelum—

"Baiklah, kami keluar." Eomma Jongin langsung menarik besan nya dari kamar anak mereka yang tengah berbuat nista. Dan tentu saja mereka sudah melihat tubuh Jongin dan Sehun yang _full naked_! Oh _Godness_!

"Yak! Jongin! Harusnya kau mengunci pintu!" Sehun memukul dada suaminya dengan kesal.

"Ya, mana aku tahu kalau eomma dan eommonim akan ada disini eoh?" Jongin masih berada diatasnya.

"Ish tapi ini sungguh memalukan!"

Jongin hanya bisa tertawa, "Yah sayang sekali kita tidak jadi melanjutkannya baby." Ia menciumi wajah mulus Sehun dengan gemas.

"Ish! Jongin!"

"Yayaya, ayo! Eomma dan eommonim pasti menunggu."

.

.

.

.

Sehun hanya menunduk saat berhadapan dengan eommanya, serta mertuanya dimeja makan untuk makan siang.

Apakah kau akan sanggup bertatapan mata dengan orang yang telah memergokimu yang tengah melakukan 'seks'? Oh, sungguh tidak lucu bukan.

Yah, acara bercintanya dengan Jongin sedikit terganggu.

Jongin yang juga gugup—_karena tidak enak dengan eomma Sehun_—hanya berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin. Bagaimanapun, mereka berdua sama-sama telanjang tadi dan itu sungguh sangat tidak enak dilihat apalagi yang melihat para—

Orang tua mereka. Ck! Payah!

Padahal, kurang sedikit lagi saja Jongin dan Sehun akan melakukan _in-out_. Oh, apa kau masih ingin membahas ini Jongin?

"Jadi kalian sering melakukannya ya?"

"Uhukkkk—Uhuukk—" Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama tersedak saat Nyonya Oh menanyakan perihal tersebut. Membuat mata eomma Jongin membulat tak percaya mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan besan nya yang sungguh konyol ini.

"Eomma!" seru Sehun kesal. Tentu saja! Ia malu. Masalahnya, disini ada eomma Jongin juga. Ck, pasti setelah ini eommanya akan menceritakannya pada appa Sehun lalu Kyungsoo akan menguping pembicaraan mereka, kemudian memberi tahu pada sepupunya. Dan pada akhirnya, ia akan ditertawakan Luhan.

Eomma Sehun tertawa nyaring, "Ya, eomma harap kalian akan segera memberikan cucu untuk kami. Benar begitu eonni?" Nyonya Kim yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk kikuk. Ia benar-benar bingung! Sungguh!

Tentu saja ia mengharapkan cucu dari Sehun dan Jongin, bahkan ia yang membuat mereka sudah tidur bersama untuk pertama kalinya saat itu. Tapi, ia tak menyangka eomma Sehun juga sama _pervert_nya dengan dirinya.

Mertua menantu sama saja!

"Eomma!"

"Mwo? Memangnya eomma tidak boleh minta cucu hm? Masa kalah dengan sepupumu?" Oh, ayolah ia dibandingkan lagi dengan Luhan.

"Eomma!"

Sementara Sehun sibuk berdebat dengan eommanya, Jongin yang ada disebelah Sehun malah menunduk malu. Pipinya memerah. Oh, tentu saja. Apa yang mertuanya lontarkan itu sungguh benar-benar membuatnya merasa.

Jjang!

Ahli diranjang.

Perkasa.

Kuat.

Konyol!

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri eoh?!" seru Sehun kesal melihat suaminya yang justru senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Sehun pikir Jongin juga meledeknya.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah, kau sakit?" Jongin menyentuh dahi Sehun dengan cemas.

Panas.

Ia menyentuh telapak Sehun namun malah—

Dingin.

Sehun pasti tidak baik-baik saja. Ia pasti sakit. "Sehun-ah?" Sehun masih memejamkan matanya dan terus mengigau tidak jelas. Oh, bahkan cutinya sudah habis, besok ia harus kembali sibuk bekerja dan istrinya malah sakit? Siapa yang akan menjaga Sehun?

Dari semalam, tubuh Sehun terus mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Namun, suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi. Jongin sebenarnya sudah menanyakan pada Sehun, karena semalam wajahnya begitu pucat. Namun, Sehun hanya menjawab 'gwenchanha' padahal kepalanya benar-benar pusing saat itu.

Setelah, Sehun terus mengigau dan berteriak. Jongin baru sadar kalau istrinya ini sakit.

Jongin benar-benar khawatir. Ia panik sungguh. Bagaimana tidak? Istrimu sedang sakit, belum lagi ia juga sedang mengandung.

Dengan gemetar Jongin menekan layar ponselnya. Sehun perlu dokter, bukan rumah sakit!

.

.

.

.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya, dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar dan terus mengeluarkan keringat. Ia takut, sungguh. Ia takut jika Sehun kenapa-kenapa.

Sedari tadi ia hanya memperhatikan dokter yang ia panggil tadi, dengan penuh kecemasan.

"B-bagaimana keadaan istri saya?"

"Hm, ia tidak apa-apa, hanya efek kelelahan karena aktifitas yang biasa ia lakukan yang baru berefek sekarang. Makanya suhu tubuhnya begitu tinggi. Apa ia biasa mengerjakan hal-hal yang berat?"

"Ia mengajar sebagai dosen."

Sang dokter mengangguk, "Baiklah, lain kali suruh istri anda untuk tidak terlalu membawa beban berat atau aktifitas yang berlebihan. Karena tipe tubuh seperti ini begitu rentan dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Ia sangat ringkih, jadi mudah sakit."

Jongin mengangguk kaku mendengar pernyataan dokter tersebut. Tetap saja, ia takut Sehun kenapa-kenapa.

"Anda jangan khawatir, saya akan meresepkan obat dan antibiotik untuknya."

"B-bagaimana keadaan kandungan istri saya?" Sang dokter mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kandungan?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Iya, istri saya sedang mengandung."

"Tuan Kim, istri anda tidak sedang mengandung."

_Deg!—_

Hati Jongin tertohok.

"M-mwo?"

"Istri anda sedang tidak mengandung. Saya sudah memeriksa keseluruhannya tadi."

Oh, rasanya Jongin ingin menggantung dirinya sekarang juga. Ia menatap kearah Sehun yang tengah berbaring lemah dengan tidak percaya.

Sehun, membohonginya?

Lalu apa alasannya?

Ini tidak mungkin!

"Dokter, sa-saya tidak salah dengar kan? Anda hanya bercanda kan?"

**TBC**

* * *

Annyeong eonni is back! review kalian bikin semangat melanjutkan sequel ini setiap hari! :) Oke, maaf banget buat yang request other pair eonni musti khususin chap ini for kaihun. ini udah 3 episode terakhir. cieeelaah... semoga kalian suka ya. Reviews yang banyaaaakkk!


	6. Chapter 6

**What Do You Expect for?**

Cast: Sehun, Jongin, Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Minseok, Kris, Chanyeol

Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, Marriage-life

Disclaimer: This story was of my own imagination, not the others and anybody else. EXO belong to Smet, their god, parents, and their own.

Warning: Crack Pair, typo, BoysLove!, M-Preg

Summary: Sequel of 'The Love Curse'. Sehun hamil? Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Luhan dan Baekhyun, begitu juga Kyungsoo yang masih nekad memacari Minseok yang sudah bukan tutor dikelas tambahan matematikanya! Dan Kris yang ingin segera menikahi Chanyeol setelah ini. KaiHun, LuBaek, XiuDo, KrisYeol. M-Preg, BL!

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

**~Happy Reading!~**

"Kenapa kau berbohong hm?" Sehun menunduk mendengar penuturan Jongin. Ya, ia tertangkap basah! Aih, kenapa harus begini? Padahal kan niatnya akan memberi tahu Jongin 'nanti' tapi malah ia justru ketahuan karena Jongin menanyakan perihal kandungannya pada dokter yang memeriksanya tadi. Ck! Jongin pasti malu sekali. Apalagi Sehun!

Jongin hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia tidak marah sih. Yah, hanya kecewa saja karena pada kenyataannya Sehun tidak hamil.

Sedikit.

Lagipula, apakah itu penting? Sehun saja masih sakit dan berbaring lemah di kasur, apakah Jongin tega memarahinya seperti membentak begitu? Oh! Jongin tidak sejahat itu! Ia juga yakin, Sehun tidak akan melakukan hal itu tanpa ada alasan kan?

Dan lagi, untungnya ia sudah tahu saat pernikahan mereka masih diawal. Jadi, tidak masalah. Kecuali kalau sampai lama Sehun baru mengaku, mungkin Jongin akan marah.

"J-jongin a-aku—"

"Katakan alasannya padaku." ia mengusap kepala Sehun dengan sayang.

Sehun yang tengah terduduk hanya menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku hanya terlalu sebal dengan sikapmu yang mengacuhkanku saat itu. Kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, kau tidak pernah menghubungiku dan itu sangat membuatku frustasi."

Jongin menegak salivanya kasar.

"Kemudian, saat aku sakit dan selalu muntah-muntah aku mengira kalau aku hamil jadi aku menggunakan _testpack_ untuk memastikannya."

"Ternyata hasilnya negatif."

"Tapi, hal itu justru membuatku berpikir untuk membohongimu saja. Daripada kita seperti itu terus. Agar aku bisa menjadi milikmu begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku takut kau meninggalkanku Jongin. Aku begitu mencintaimu. Makanya aku melakukan itu!"

"Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan mengaku padamu segera setelah kita menikah. Tapi, malah aku sudah ketahuan duluan."

Mendengar kata-kata terakhir Sehun Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia menggenggam tangan Sehun yang basah oleh keringat dingin dengan erat. "Berjanjilah untuk selalu jujur padaku lain kali. Aku juga berjanji takkan pernah menomor duakan mu diatas pekerjaanku baby."

"Tapi aku membuatmu harus bekerja keras untuk pernikahan kita, rumah ini dan pasti itu tidak murah kan?"

Jongin mengusap kepalanya lagi, "Itu tidak penting. Hal yang paling berharga dan lebih mahal itu adalah dirimu. Dan, aku bisa gila kalau sampai aku tak bisa memilikimu."

_Blush—_

Pipi Sehun memerah, "Hm, berhubung kau hanya pura-pura hamil—" Sehun memukul Jongin kesal. Ia masih mau membahasnya?

"Kita harus terus berusaha untuk membuatmu agar cepat hamil!" seringaian terukir dibibir Jongin.

Oh, Sehun sungguh kesal jika bibir Jongin sudah membentuk—

"Jongin!" Ia memukul Jongin lebih keras lagi.

Jongin terkekeh, "Apa? Masa kau kalah dengan sepupumu sih?!" Aih, jangan bandingkan Sehun dengan Luhan.

"Yaya, baby aku hanya bercanda." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo, kau itu sakit masih saja bisa cemberut seperti itu!"

Sehun mencubit perut Jongin, "Ish, Sehun!"

Sehun yang tertawa kali ini, "Aku bersungguh-sungguh Sehun-ah, sepertinya kita harus memperbanyak ronde 'bermain' kita tiap malam."

"Yak! Jongin!"

.

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang, aku duluan kan yang akan menikah?" Luhan tersenyum meremeh kearah Kris. Kris berdesis jengkel. Aih, kenapa ia harus kalah dengan Luhan?!

Perasaan ia sudah menetapkan waktu yang tepat dan cepat untuk menikahi Chanyeol dalam undangannya. Ternyata, Luhan sudah menyebar undangan duluan dengan tanggal yang lebih awal darinya.

"Yayaya setidaknya aku menikah setelah ini!" seru Kris tak mau kalah. Chanyeol mengelus pundak kekasihnya agar bersabar. Oh, ini pesta pernikahan bukan tempat mereka berkumpul seperti biasa. Tidak bisakah mereka berhenti bertengkar? Walaupun berdebatan yang sungguh konyol. Saling bersaing untuk siapa yang akan menikah lebih dulu.

"Setidaknya aku tetap yang menang disini." 'Sehun jangan memulainya!' Chanyeol men_deathglare_ Sehun. Ish, kapan selesainya kalau begini.

"Ya, posisi kedua tidak buruk. Tapi yang terakhir?" Luhan melirik kearah Kris.

"Aish, aku yang nanti jadi terakhir saja biasa saja!"

"Kyungsoo!" semuanya berteriak kearah si centil itu.

"Mwo?! Aku benarkan?" Kyungsoo memasang wajah tidak berdosa kearah semuanya.

"Yak! Kau masih kecil, jangan membahas pernikahan! Memang siapa yang mau menikah denganmu eoh?" ucap Sehun ketus.

"Tentu saja Minseok hyung!"

"Ish, aku juga tidak sudi punya adik ipar seperti dia!"

"Hyung!" semuanya tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang selalu saja seperti ini.

Luhan menciumi pipi Baekhyun, membuat namja tersebut kegelian.

"Hmmp—" Sehun menutup mulutnya tiba-tiba. Jongin yang sedari tadi disebelahnya, membulatkan matanya.

"Hun, k-kau kena—"

"Hmpp—" Sehun merapatkan kedua telapaknya untuk menahan mulutnya. Tiba-tiba ia mual?

Semuanya menatap Sehun bingung, "Kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun sedikit cemas melihat Sehun seperti it—

"Hmmppp—" Oke, Sehun tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Luhan, toilet ada disebelah mana?" Jongin benar-benar panik.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin!"

"Hm—" Jongin yang sedang mengecek beberapa dokumennya diruang kerjanya merasa agak terusik.

"Jongin aku mau—"

"Sehun-ah jangan sekarang. Aku harus mengecek beberapa dokumenku."

"Jongin, aku rasa—"

"Baby nanti dulu ya." Sehun yang berdiri diambang pintu merasa diabaikan.

"Jongin aku mau bicara!"

"Sehun aku haru—"

"Kau berjanji takkan mengulanginya kan?" Jongin menghela nafasnya. Ia berbalik memutar kursinya.

"Wae? Ada apa?" Jongin menatap Sehun malas.

"A-aku—" Sehun menunduk sambil menggenggam sesuatu dibelakangnya dengan erat.

"A-aku—"

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap Sehun penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku hamil."

Jongin berdecak, "Sehun jangan bercanda! Aku tidak ada waktu untuk melade—"

"Kurasa aku benar-benar hamil." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Mata Jongin membulat. 'Kau sungguh?—' ia langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sehun. Mengambil benda yang sedari tadi dicengkram erat dibalik tubuh namja tersebut.

'Positif'.

"K-kau tidak bercanda kan?"

"Yak! Bagaimana kau bisa anggap ini lelucon?"

"Tapi saat kau membohongiku—_Jongin membahasnya lagi—_kau memberi _testpack _ dengan hasil seperti ini!"

"Aku menyuruh orang lain yang sedang hamil untuk memakainya saat itu Jongin. Ini—Oh, dan apa kau masih mau membahas hal 'itu'?!" Sehun mulai kesal.

"Lalu ini apa?!" Jongin menunjuk benda tersebut tepat didepan wajah Sehun dengan kesal. Tentu saja! Ia tak ingin tertipu untuk yang kedua kalinya!

"Itu _testpack_."

"Maksudku—Argh!"

"Mwo?! Aku baru mengetesnya tadi!"

_Deg—_

"K-kau bersungguh-sungguh?" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tentu saja. Apa perlu aku menarikmu ke toilet untuk mengecek air kencingku yang tadi kugunakan untuk mengetes benda ini eoh?! Sana! Lihat sendiri kalau tidak percaya! Belum kubuang!"

_Grep—_

Mata Sehun membulat, "J-jongin kenapa kau—"

"Gumawoyo." Jongin menggesekan hidungnya dipundak cekung Sehun.

"Gumawo." gumam nya lagi. Sehun masih diam. Jongin melonggarkan pelukannya. Kemudian mengecup kening istrinya, lalu turun ke kedua matanya, dan diam. Menatap wajah cantik Sehun.

Senyum manis terukir dibibirnya.

"Yak! Jongin turunkan aku!" jerit Sehun histeris saat tiba-tiba Jongin mengangkatnya keatas lalu mengajaknya berputar-putar.

"Jongin! Turunkan aku!" Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat sambil memeluk leher suaminya erat. Sehun takut jatuh sungguh!

"Jongin!" teriak Sehun makin nyaring dan sukses membuat Jongin tertawa.

"Jongin aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika kau—" Jongin berhenti berputar.

Namun, tidak merubah posisinya dengan Sehun. Sehun perlahan membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam dengan takut-takut.

_Chu—_

Jongin dengan posisi mendongak mencium Sehun yang tertunduk diatas gendongannya. Sehun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Terima kasih baby," Jongin kemudian menurunkan tubuh Sehun. Kaki Sehun yang tadinya mengambang diatas lantai karena diangkat oleh suaminya pun kembali menapak kebawah.

Mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas lagi, "Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

"Tapi hyung! Aku ingin warna merah muda! Itu pasti akan cocok dengan anakku!" seru Sehun dengan mantap.

"Yak! Sehun! Apa kau lupa kalau anak dikandunganmu itu seorang 'namja' eoh?!" sungut Baekhyun kesal. Adik sepupu Luhan ini sungguh benar-benar—

"Biarkan saja! Wae?! Ini kan anakku!" Sehun dan Baekhyun daritadi berdebat perihal baju yang akan Sehun beli untuk calon bayinya yang akan segera lahir itu.

"Ish! Terserah kau lah! Aku lelah menjawab ocehanmu!" Baekhyun benar-benar jenuh, sungguh! Daritadi mereka berdiri ditoko ini untuk memilih baju, di rak yang sama pula! Dan Sehun meminta saran kepada Baekhyun warna apa yang cocok untuk 'namja', tentu saja Baekhyun menyerukan pendapatnya sebagai 'Biru? Merah juga bagus.' Dan Sehun menjawab, 'Sepertinya merah muda lebih bagus' Ish, kalau tahu begitu kenapa Sehun harus meminta saran kepadanya kan?!

Bocah ini sudah diberitahu yang benar malah seperti itu! Ish, Baekhyun jadi naik darah kan. Daritadi mereka hanya memperdebatkan 'biru' dan 'merah muda' saja.

Baekhyun juga merasa penat karena punggungnya sedari tadi menyangga kain gendongan bayinya—Xi Yixing—yang untungnya tertidur. Jadinya ia tak perlu repot menggubris anaknya yang rewel dan Sehun yang cerewet dengan sekaligus kan?

"Ehm, merah muda saja deh." Argh, rasanya Baekhyun ingin menggigit muka Sehun yang sangat menyebalkan itu sekarang juga! Kalau saja anak ini bukan sepupu suaminya pasti daritadi Baekhyun sudah—

"Eh, maaf. Hehe, aku membuat kalian menunggu lama ya?" seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun menatapnya malas.

"Siapa juga yang menunggumu!" ucap keduanya kesal dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Membuat Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ish! Awas ya kalian!"

Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya tak peduli sambil mengusap-usap kepala bayinya yang tengah lelap tertidur digendongannya.

"Lagipula kau daritadi melihat apa sih?!" Kali ini Sehun bersuara.

Chanyeol merengut, "Yak! Aku hanya melihat sepatu-sepatu bayi disana! Kau ini berlebihan sekali. Uh, sangat lucu dan menggemaskan." Ia membayangkan barang yang dilihatnya tadi dengan wajah riang.

Sehun mendengus, "Yeol, kau itu baru hamil 4 bulan! Bayimu masih lama lahirnya!"

"Yaya, memangnya kau yang membelikanku sepatu bayi eoh?! Apa kau yang memberiku gaji bulanan?!" Chanyeol kesal.

"Ssst—Aish, kalian masih mau bertengkar?! Sudah selesai belum? Ayo cepat pulang!"

"Yasudah ayo!" seru Sehun semangat.

"Eh, kau membeli warna merah muda? Bukannya hasil usg mu bilang anakmu namja ya?" Chanyeol menatap beberapa pakaian yang dibawa Sehun. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau yang memberiku gaji bulanan eoh?!" Sehun membalas dendam. Chanyeol berdecak kesal.

"Aish—ayo sudah cepat! Suamiku sudah menyuruhku pulang!" Sehun dan Chanyeol pun menurut.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun, Sehun dan Chanyeol baru keluar dari tokonya sebelum.

"Yeobo, kau kenapa lama sekali sih?!" Luhan berteriak menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh?!" Sehun menatap Luhan sinis.

"Ck, tentu saja menjemput istriku, bukan kau!" seru Luhan tak kalah sinis. Luhan lalu mencium kening Baekhyun lembut.

"Aigoo, anakku tertidur pasti dia kelelahan ya?" ia mengusap pipi gembil anak manisnya yang tengah tertidur dengan dengkuran halus yang samar-samar bisa didengar. Sehun menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Chanyeol mengusap bahu Sehun, agar ia bisa mengontrol emosi. Ia iri dengan Baekhyun! Sungguh! Ya, walaupun sepupunya itu menyebalkan, tapi tetap saja kan! Andai Jongin seromantis Luhan yang sampai mau menjemput Baekhyun seperti itu. Bukan berarti ia ingin menjadi istri Luhan ya! Cih, Sehun juga tidak sudi.

"Yasudah ayo pulang!"

"Yak! Kalian mau meninggalkan kami disini?!" Sehun berteriak kesal mendengar perkataan sepupunya.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Suruh saja suamimu menjemput sana! Aku mau membawa istri dan anakku pulang!" sindir Luhan membuat Sehun makin bersungut kesal. Dan langsung menarik Baekhyun untuk masuk kemobilnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan kikuk. Ia sungguh tidak enak dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Yasudah ayo pu—" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong saat ponselnya bergetar.

"Yeobose—"

"_Aku menunggumu direstoran yang ada diujung jalan, apa aku perlu menjemputmu?_"

Chanyeol menengok kearah Sehun yang melihat kearahnya bingung,

"Eum, tapi Kris aku harus—"

"_Aish, ayolah. Aku sudah menunggumu daritadi. Aku ingin makan malam diluar sesekali jadi—_"

"Ya, baiklah aku kesana."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Kenapa?"

"Ma-maaf Sehun-ah aku harus menemui Kris sekarang juga jadi—"

"Jadi kau akan meninggalkanku juga?! Sendirian disini?!" Oh, sepertinya Sehun harus memeriksa tensi darahnya besok.

Chanyeol menutup kedua telinganya karena kaget akan teriakkan sahabatnya, "Ish, kau ini berlebihan sekali! Kau kan bawa mobil! Yasudah aku harus pergi! Sekali lagi mian!" Chanyeol langsung beranjak meninggalkan Sehun sendirian yang menatap punggungnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Sahabat eoh? Sahabat macam apa kau?! Aish jinjja!" Sehun menarik nafas banyak-banyak.

"Sabar Sehun, sabar. Ayo, chagi kita pulang." Ia mengusap perut besarnya penuh kasih sambil tersenyum. Sehun mengambil kunci mobilnya dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil.

Ia melajukan mobilnya perlahan. Ya, karena ia parkir dipinggir jalan, jadi harus ekstra hati-hati jika menyebrang.

Laju mobilnya terhenti saat lampu lalu lintas didepannya menunjukkan warna merah.

Sehun berdecak sebal saat ponselnya berbunyi, "Aish, siapa sih yang—" Sehun membulatkan matanya saat mengetahui siapa yang menelpon—

"Ne, Jongin."

"_Baby, bisakah kau menjemputku dikantor_?_ Mobilku mogok jadi harus dibawa ke mekanik. Sekalian aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Apa kau bisa_?"

Sehun berteriak girang dalam hatinya, "Tentu, saja Jongin tentu—"

_Tiinnnn—Tinnn—_

Sehun berjengit kaget. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan ponselnya.

Sehun melajukan mobilnya saat lampu yang sebenarnya sudah menunjukkan warna hijau daritadi. Karena, ia terlalu sibuk dengan obrolan ditelponnya membuatnya lupa. Namun, ia masih dalam posisi memegang ponsel dengan sebelah tangannya.

"_Yasudah nanti kau datang kerestoran tempat kita biasa—_"

Jongin belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebelum,

_Brak!—_

_Blam—_

_Ckiiit—_

Mobil dari arah lain menghantam mobil Sehun hingga bagian depannya hancur.

Sehun langsung kehilangan kesadarannya ketika kepalanya terbentur pegangan setir, darah segar mengucur deras dari pelipisnya.

"_Sehun-ah! Sehun—Sehun—"_

Ponselnya terjatuh tepat disisi pedal dibawah kaki Sehun.

**TBC**

* * *

Haloooooo... update asaapp :)) maaf banget buat yang request lubaek krisyeol dll aduhh maaf ya. wkwkwk sorry banget. chap depan udah end. :( reviews yang banyaaakk! sehun udah hamil beneran noh! wwkkwkw. see you next chap oke? bye bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**What Do You Expect for?**

Cast: Sehun, Jongin, Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Minseok, Kris, Chanyeol

Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, Marriage-life

Disclaimer: This story was of my own imagination, not the others and anybody else. EXO belong to Smet, their god, parents, and their own.

Warning: Crack Pair, typo, BoysLove!, M-Preg

Summary: Sequel of 'The Love Curse'. Sehun hamil? Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Luhan dan Baekhyun, begitu juga Kyungsoo yang masih nekad memacari Minseok yang sudah bukan tutor dikelas tambahan matematikanya! Dan Kris yang ingin segera menikahi Chanyeol setelah ini. KaiHun, LuBaek, XiuDo, KrisYeol. M-Preg, BL!

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**~Happy Reading!~**

Jongin tak bisa berhenti menguras air matanya. Ia tengah menunggu. Istrinya didalam ruang gawat darurat. Merenggang nyawa. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Rasanya ia ingin marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Disana bukan hanya Sehun, tapi calon bayinya juga.

Jongin takut hal-hal yang buruk akan terjadi. Ia tak mau menyebutkan apa hal itu.

Ia terisak, menjambak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi. Frustasi karena melihat Sehun dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, penuh dengan darah. Ia takut, sungguh takut.

Takut akan kehilangan Sehun.

'Harusnya aku yang menjemputnya tadi, harusnya aku tidak membiarkan Sehun menyetir sendiri harusnya aku harusnya, argh!' Jongin menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai dingin rumah sakit.

Menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, menangis sebisanya.

Sekuat apapun Jongin mencoba, ia pasti akan mengulanginya lagi. Dan sungguh itu yang sangat ia sesalkan. Lagi-lagi ia mengabaikan Sehun-nya yang padahal sedang hamil, tidak peduli Sehun harus pergi kemanapun seorang diri dengan beban hamil tua diperutnya sehingga membuat pinggangnya lelah. Tungkai kakinya yang bengkak.

Jongin seolah tak peduli—

Lagi-lagi sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Mungkin jika ini tak terjadi Jongin tidak akan pernah menyesal.

"J-jongin—" seseorang yang tak lain adalah Luhan dengan hati-hati menepuk pundak Jongin yang bergetar hebat.

Membuat seorang Kim Jongin untuk pertama kalinya, menunjukkan kelemahannya didepan orang lain selain bayangan wajahnya sendiri. Tangisannya semakin menjadi.

"Jongin-ah—" Luhan membantu Jongin untuk duduk dikursi lagi dengan hati-hati.

Ia ingin membawa Baekhyun, tapi anaknya yang sedang rewel tidak bisa diajak apalagi ditinggal.

"S-sehun, Luhan, S-sehun—" pelupuknya tak lagi bisa membendung semuanya.

"Jongin kau harus tenang kau—"

"Apakah kau bisa tenang saat istrimu sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya dirumah sakit?! Diantara hidup dan mati. Apa kau bisa?! Apa kau—" Jongin tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Ia menangkup wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Meringis, merasakan sesak didadanya yang begitu menghunus. Meratapi bagaimana lemahnya dirinya sekarang ini. Ia tidak peduli!

Ia butuh Sehun disisinya, untuk terus bersamanya. Untuk terus—

Luhan mengusap punggung Jongin dengan hati-hati. Tanpa sadar, air matanya juga jatuh.

"K-kau harus kuat. Sehun pasti kuat! Sehun pasti bisa!" suaranya mulai serak dan terdengar begitu getir.

Ia bingung harus apa, "Harusnya tadi aku tak meninggalkannya—"

"Harusnya aku tak membiarkannya pergi sendirian." Jongin berseru memotong ucapan Luhan.

"Sehun pasti kuat Jongin! Aku kenal betul, ia pasti bisa melewati ini semua."

.

.

.

.

_Kriet—_

Pintu ruang tersebut terbuka, dengan refleks Jongin menghampiri dokter yang baru keluar dari tempat itu.

"D-dokter ba-bagaimana keadaan istri saya—"

Dokter tersebut menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Ia terlalu lama mengalami pendarahan, jadi ia kehabisan banyak darah dan membuatnya sempat kritis tadi." Rasanya jantung Jongin ingin lepas sekarang juga.

"Tapi beruntung ia ditolong dengan cepat, jadi ia bisa selamat tapi—" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Bayinya—" jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak.

"Kami perlu persetujuan anda untuk melakukan operasi _caesar_ karena ia akan lahir secara _premature_. Semoga bayi anda tidak mengalami kecacatan." Air mata Jongin jatuh lagi.

Luhan menopang lengannya agar tidak langsung ambruk,

Jongin kembali terisak,

"L-lakukan yang terbaik untuk istri dan anak saya, lakukan yang terbaik saya mohon, berapapun akan saya bayar berapapun—" Jongin menangis lagi.

Dokter ini paham, pasti Jongin sangat terpukul. "Saya akan mengambilkan surat persetujuan dengan segera."

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Kris menghampiri Jongin dan Luhan yang tengah menunggu Sehun di depan ruangan tersebut.

Hawa disini rasanya begitu—

Mata Chanyeol sudah memerah sebelum ia—

"B-bagaimana Sehun?"

Hening. Tak ada yang menjawab.

Tidak dengan Luhan, begitupula Jongin. Air matanya dengan refleks terjatuh dengan sendirinya, "L-luhan Sehun baik-baik saja kan?" Luhan masih diam. Tatapannya mengarah lurus. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"J-jongin Sehun tidak apa-apa kan? D-dia baik-baik saja kan?" suara Chanyeol mulai bergetar mendapati Jongin yang juga tak menjawabnya. Tatapannya justru terlihat kosong. Ia pasti sangat terpukul.

_Tes—_

Chanyeol mulai terisak, "Harusnya aku tak meninggalkannya sendiri tadi, harusnya aku—" rasa bersalah mulai menyelemuti hatinya.

Tentu saja, ia takut. Sehun adalah sahabatnya dan ia sangat menyayangi Sehun.

Ia benar-benar menyesal karena meninggalkan Sehun tadi harusnya ia menemani Sehun pulang.

Andai saja waktu bisa diputar kembali.

Chanyeol menutup wajahnya, menumpahkan semua perasaannya. Ia takut! Sangat takut! Kris hanya bisa diam, ia memeluk Chanyeol. Mengusap punggung istrinya yang bergetar hebat. Keheningan makin menyelimuti suasana ini.

"Kenapa aku tidak pulang bersamanya saja tadi Kris kenapa harus aku biarkan dia pulang sendiri kenapa aku—" ia tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memukuli dada suaminya dengan lemah, menyalurkan semua perasaan kacaunya.

"Yeobo—" Luhan mendongak.

Itu Baekhyun, dan anaknya Yixing.

Luhan langsung berdiri memeluk istrinya yang tengah menggendong anaknya.

"L-luhan—" Luhan meneruskan tangisannya dipundak Baekhyun. Membuat baju istrinya itu basah karena air matanya.

"Sehun baik-baik sajakan?"

Luhan masih diam, ia menciumi kening bayinya lalu mencium pipi Baekhyun. Masih sambil menangis.

Didalam sana Sehun sedang bertaruh.

Diantara hidup dan mati.

.

.

.

.

Jongin memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan menggunakan pakaian rumah sakit dan masker. Melihat begitu banyak inkubator.

'Tuan. Kim Jongin dan Nyonya Kim Sehun'

Dengan langkah tertatih ia menghampiri salah satu inkubator tersebut. Yang tertera namanya dan Sehun disana. Rasanya ia ingin menangis lagi. Matanya sudah cukup sembab, ia bahkan sudah menguras air matanya selama berjam-jam.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika sudah dekat dengan tubuh bayi mungil. Anaknya. Yang harusnya terlahir normal namun terpaksa harus menggunakan inkubator untuk kerja jantung kecilnya yang lemah.

Lebih lemah dari yang bayi normal.

Ukurannya yang lebih kecil dari bayi lain.

Warna kulitnya yang sangat merah.

Tubuhnya yang lebih ringkih dari bayi lain.

Air mata Jongin menetes lagi, anaknya tidak cacat. 'Anakku baik-baik saja anakku—' Jongin benar-benar bersyukur. Jika sampai itu benar-benar terjadi ia akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri seumur hidupnya.

Jongin mendekat lagi. Memperhatikan wajah kecil bayinya, yang tengah bergerak dengan gusar dalam tidurnya. Namun, ia terlalu lemah untuk bergerak. Dada kecilnya yang bergerak naik-turun berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Paru-parunya belum siap untuk bernafas. Ia terpaksa keluar sebelum waktunya.

Jongin kembali terisak melihat bayinya yang harus berjuang, yang harus menetap didalam inkubator untuk sementara. Menyokong kerja jantungnya, paru-paru kecilnya.

'Kau seorang Kim, kau harus kuat chagi. Kau harus kuat.'

.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya dengan susah payah. Ia kembali, kembali dari dunia putih yang menyelimutinya. Selama berhari-hari

Membiasakan iris matanya dengan cahaya yang menelusup secara paksa.

Jongin yang sadar dengan Sehun yang sudah siuman langsung menggenggam tangan istrinya.

"Sehun-ah. Baby." Sehun menggerakkan lehernya yang terasa kaku dengan perlahan untuk menengok kearah Jongin.

"J-jongin." Ia menyuarakan tenggorokannya dengan susah payah.

"Kau sudah sadar hm?" Jongin berusaha setenang mungkin didepan Sehun. Ia senang. Tapi ia juga ingin menangis.

"Aku dimana?"

"Kau dirumah sakit." Mata Jongin memerah.

"Tapi kena—" Sehun menyadari perutnya yang sudah kembali rata seperti semula.

"Jongin, dimana anakku?" ia bertanya dengan suara seraknya.

Jongin meneteskan air matanya, ia tak tahan lagi. "Dia sedang berada diinkubator." Sehun menatap Jongin penuh dengan keterkejutan.

"Jongin dia tak kenapa-kenapa kan? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" Jongin tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Karena ia hampir saja cacat aku—"

"Jongin—" Sehun rasanya juga ingin menangis.

"Ssstt— dia baik-baik saja. Dia pasti baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" tanya Sehun saat Jongin menyuapinya dengan bubur disendok.

Jongin menggeleng, "Aku akan menjagamu disini. Sampai kau sembuh. Dan anakku—" ia mengelus rambut tipis anaknya yang berada dalam gendongan Sehun dengan lembut "Agar bisa cepat pulang."

Sehun hanya tersenyum, "Aku takkan pernah membiarkanmu pergi kemana-mana sendirian aku bersumpah Sehun aku—"

"Sudah Jongin, sudah."

Jongin meletakkan mangkuk yang sedari tadi dipegangnya dimeja sebelah kasur Sehun, lalu menggenggam tangan Sehun erat. "Aku hampir kehilanganmu kau tahu, dan aku tak mau itu terjadi lagi. Cukup ini yang terakhir."

"Aku mengerti," Sehun membalas wajah cemas Jongin dengan senyuman manisnya.

Tiba-tiba anaknya menggeliat didalam gendongan Sehun, "Aih, kenapa kau? Tidak nyaman dengan tidurmu hm?" Sehun menciumi pipi mungil anaknya itu. Jongin terkekeh melihatnya.

Ia mengusap kepala kecil putranya itu lagi, "Kau ingin memberinya nama siapa?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Jongin tersenyum, "Aku sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya."

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan penuh antusias, "Kim Joon Myun."

Sehun tersenyum, "Nama yang bagus, hm, kau suka Joonmyun? Oh, Myunnie." Sehun menciumi pipi anaknya dengan gemas.

Jongin terkikik melihat perilaku istrinya.

"Oiya, kemarin Baekhyun dan Luhan mengajak si kecil Yixing untuk menjengukmu. Tapi saat itu kau sedang tidur."

"Mwo? Benarkah?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Wah, kau bisa bermain dengan Yixing hyung kalau begitu, iyakan?"

"Lalu kau bisa bermain dengan anak Chanyeol nanti. Atau anak Kyungsoo dimasa depan mungkin?"

"Bersama Minseok hyung?"

Jongin dan Sehun tertawa, "Aigoo, kecil-kecil sudah akan dapat teman baru saja."

"Eomma dan eommonim juga abeonim menjengukmu juga. Mereka menitip salam untukmu." Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Oh, jadi si dongsaengku sialan itu tidak menjenguk?" Sehun tersenyum kecut.

"Hahaha, ia tidak sempat. Banyak tugas kampus yang perlu ia kerjakan. Biasa mahasiswa baru." Sehun berdecak. "Lalu sepupu cabulmu itu—"

Jongin hanya tersenyum, "Ia juga titip salam padamu, tadikan Minseok hyung dan Kyungsoo menelponku."

"Mereka sedang bersama?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Ck! Menjengukku tidak bisa, giliran berduaan dengan si mesum itu bisa!"

Sehun menciumi pipi anaknya itu lagi, "Sehun-ah."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih, karena telah melahirkan Joonmyun untukku. Dan—"

"Aku mencintaimu." Sehun tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Serunya. Jongin bangkit dari kursinya kemudian mencium bibir Sehun sekilas. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun, diatas ranjangnya. Kemudian mencium puncak kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Tidak akan Jongin." Sehun tersenyum lagi. Jongin memeluk pinggangnya dengan _posessive_ sambil menggoda bayi kecilnya yang meringkuk karena terusik digoda oleh Jongin dan Sehun.

Keluarga kecil yang sungguh bahagia.

.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Baekhyun tertawa melihat tingkah bayi mungilnya yang sungguh lucu. Kaki kecilnya yang suka menendang-nendang, belum lagi suara tawanya yang begitu khas membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan betah untuk berlama-lama menghabiskan hari libur mereka dirumah.

"Aigoo—anakku lucu sekali," Luhan kembali menggoyangkan mainan yang sedari tadi ada ditangannya dan sontak membuat anaknya tertawa lagi.

Baekhyun dengan gemas menciumi kaki kecil anaknya untuk sekedar menggoda dan sukses membuat si kecil Lu itu tertawa lagi.

"Aih, Yixing lucu sekali—"

_Tok—Tok—Tok—_

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap heran kearah pintu. "Biar aku saja yang buka pintunya." Ia langsung bangkit dari karpet yang ia duduki tadi kemudian berjalan menghampiri pintu.

_Cklek—_

Hampir saja Baekhyun terjatuh kebelakang.

Appanya.

Apa mau si tua ini datang kesini?

"A-appa?"

"Ne. Baekhyun-ah." Seru appanya tidak seperti biasanya. Terdengar sangat—lesu?

"Eum, kenapa appa datang kesini? Bagaimana appa—"

"Siapa yeobo?" tanya Luhan sambil memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya. Ia menengok kepada seorang yang ada didepan pintunya.

Baekhyun hanya diam.

Luhan memandang kearah appa Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh mengintimidasi. Ia masih dendam sungguh.

"A-aku—"

"Apa maumu kesini?" tanpa basa-basi lagi Luhan berbicara tanpa menggunakan nada formal.

"A-aku hanya ingin—"

_Bruk—_

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya, begitu juga Luhan. Appa Baekhyun berlutut didepan mereka berdua, dan apa maksudnya ini?

"Aku minta maaf Baekhyun-ah, maafkan aku atas semua sikap burukku, maafkan aku, maafkan—" Baekhyun menyentuh pundak appanya, appa Baekhyun yang tadinya menunduk sambil menangis pun mendongak.

"Kenapa appa lakukan ini? Sudah ayo berdiri, lagipula aku sudah memaafkan appa sejak lama." perkataan lembut yang anaknya ucapkan membuat hatinya sungguh tersentuh. Baekhyun itu anak yang baik. Dan ia sungguh salah paham dengannya selama ini.

_Grep—_

"Terima kasih Baekhyun-ah terima kasih, kau memang anak yang baik." Serunya sambil memeluk kaki Baekhyun.

"A-appa sudah—" Luhan tersenyum melihatnya. Ya, setidaknya keadaan jadi lebih baik lagi kan?

Baekhyun membantu appanya untuk berdiri seperti semula.

"Apa kau mau menemui cucumu?" seru Baekhyun sambil tersenyum penuh semangat. Membuat appanya memandangnya dengan tidak percaya.

"C-cucuku?"

"Iya, cucumu." Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan appanya keruang tengah. Dan langsung menampakkan sosok si kecil Yixing yang tengah asik bermain-main dengan mainan bayi ditangannya.

"I-ini cucuk—"

"Ne appa. Ayo sapa dia." Baekhyun mengajaknya duduk diatas karpet dekat dengan Yixing.

Sedangkan si kecil itu melihat kearah 'harabeoji'nya yang sungguh sangat asing dimatanya dengan ekspresi yang sangat lucu dan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Annyeong Yixing-ah, ini harabeojimu. Sapa dia!" seru Baekhyun saat mengajak bayi kecilnya itu berbicara. Dan kemudian—

Si kecil itu malah tertawa. Membuat harabeojinya juga ikut tertawa.

"Aigoo—kau lucu sekali." Serunya sambil mengelus kaki kecil yang menendang-nendang itu dengan gemas. Sesuatu dibenaknya terlintas,

"B-baekhyun-ah—"

"Hm, ne appa?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah appanya dan menatapnya bingung. "Wae?"

"Sekali lagi maafkan appa karena saat itu menyuruhmu untuk menggugurka—"

"Sstt—sudah appa jangan dibahas lagi. Lagipula, aku juga sudah melupakannya." Serunya sambil tersenyum.

Appanya juga ikut tersenyum, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau cucuku akan selucu ini hm—hahaha." Dengan semangat ia menggelitikki Yixing sampai si kecil itu tertawa lagi. Sedangkan Luhan, hanya memperhatikan mereka dari balik tembok diruang tamu. Senyuman kecil terukir dibibirnya. Berarti ia sudah di 'restui' kan?

.

.

.

.

"Ini jus yang kau minta yeobo." Serunya sambil langsung duduk disebelah Chanyeol setelah membuatkan jus untuk istrinya di dapur.

Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian langsung meminum jus digelas yang dipegangnya sedikit—demi sedikit.

Kris mengusap rambut Chanyeol lembut. Menghabiskan waktu senjanya dihalaman belakang rumah.

"Owh—" seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba dan membuat Kris kaget.

"Ada apa Yeol?" tanya Kris bingung.

"A-aku rasa bayiku bergerak."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, owh— tuhkan benar ia bergerak lagi." Kris langsung meletekkan kepalanya diperut istrinya.

_Dug—_

Samar-samar memang agak terasa dan—

Ya, bayinya memang menendang-nendang.

"Aigoo, sudah bisa menendang-nendang ternyata hm?" seru Kris sambil mengusap perut Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol sendiri tertawa.

"Ck, mau jadi apa kau hm? Eomma tidak mau ya kalau sampai anak eomma jadi atlet sepakbola." Kris hanya tertawa mendengarkan celotehan istrinya ini.

_Chu—_

Kris mencium perut Chanyeol yang semakin lama semakin besar itu dengan sayang.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya yeobo, dan—" Kris mencium bibir istrinya lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Nado." Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian balik mengecup bibir suaminya.

.

.

.

.

"Eummhhhh—" Kyungsoo sungguh lelah.

Sedari-tadi Minseok menciuminya dengan sangat kasar dan mendudukkannya diatas kabinet yang ada didapur. Kedua tangannya melingkar dileher kekasihnya, belum lagi kakinya yang menggantung dan sudah lemas daritadi. Bibirnya sudah bengkak dan lehernya penuh bercak merah keunguan—tapi ia tidak ingin menghentikan ini semua.

Minseok menghentikan aktifitasnya dileher Kyungsoo—ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup Kyungsoo karena ia tengah menatap mata kekasihnya yang dipenuhi oleh kabut nafsu. Biasanya ia duluan yang menciumnya dan entah kenapa hari ini Minseok mengajaknya kerumah setelah dari kampus lalu tiba-tiba langsung menciumnya saat baru tiba diambang pintu rumahnya.

"Euhm—hyung—" Minseok meremas pahanya kemudian menggesekkan miliknya ke kaki Kyungsoo dan itu sungguh membuatnya sangat—Oh, Kyungsoo tidak kuat lagi.

"Mau lebih hm?" ia mengusap pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya sambil menciumi daun telinga sempat Kyungsoo menjawab tiba-tiba—

"Ahnn—" Minseok mengulum telinganya dan menyeretnya kelantai dibawah kaki mereka yang begitu dingin itu. Membaringkan tubuh kekasihnya yang sungguh mungil itu dan menindihnya diatas.

"Hyung—mmphh—" Minseok langsung meraup bibir Kyungsoo yang sudah bengkak itu lagi. Melumatnya dengan kasar, mencoba memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Kyungsoo lagi, lagi dan lagi. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mau-tidak mau tetap membalas perlakuan kekasihnya ini. Toh, ia juga sudah cukup dewasa melakukannya. Minseok juga ingin tahu rasanya bercinta!

Ia selalu iri dengan Jongin yang selalu menceritakan tentang saat ia dan Sehun—_oh, jadi selama ini_— tengah melakukannya secara 'detail' dan itu selalu langsung membuat Minseok tegang duluan. Ia tidak tahan lagi.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini eoh?!" teriakkan seseorang dan ia sangat kenal betul siapa ini.

Sehun.

Minseok dan Kyungsoo menghentikkan aktifitas mereka dan memandang kearah Sehun masih dengan keadaan saling menindih dengan tatapan tidak berdosa.

"Apa yang kalian lihat eoh?! Masih mau meneruskannya? Oh, Kyungsoo aku akan mengadukannya ke app—" Kyungsoo langsung mendorong Minseok kebelakang membuat punggungnya sakit sekali. Si kecil ini kuat juga eoh. Kyungsoo terduduk dengan kikuk. Keadaannya sungguh sangat berantakan terutama rambutnya dan pakaiannya sudah hampir terbuka lagi.

Sepertinya Minseok harus mencari tempat lain—lain kali.

"Jadi ini yang kalian selalu lakukan saat aku dirumah sakit eoh? Bukannya menjengukku—apalagi kau dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar!"

Seru Sehun kesal sambil menunjuk kearah muka Kyungsoo dengan geram. Lagi-lagi ia memergoki Kyungsoo dan Minseok dirumah Minseok, didapurnya lagi. Sepertinya dua orang ini hobi sekali bermain didapur. "Dasar bodoh!"

Ia langsung meninggalkan dapur menuju ruang tamu Minseok untuk menghampiri Jongin dan anaknya. Niatnya untuk bermain kerumah sepupu suaminya malah jadi—memergoki dua orang namja yang hampir bercinta.

**End**

* * *

udah ya selesai ya udah ya capek ya capek beneran eonni capekk! -.-

**Big Thanks for: **askasufa, EXO Love EXO, DarKid Yehet, mashuang, DiraLeeXiOh, enchris.727, enchris.727, .33, HyuieYunnie, daddykaimommysehun, , Nagisa Kitagawa, , , , Initial D 0326, InfinitelyLove, shinshin99SM, soo-iceu, ohsehun79, AQuariisBlue, urikaihun, , YoungChanBiased, zarahime5, XOXO KimCloud, dylarwey gembel, mamahyeol, sayangsemuamembersuju, Guest, bapexo, Lulu Auren, , anuuuuu, LuBaekShipper, sungie, jameela, kireimozaku, chensing, JongInThehun, kaihun love, LKCTJ94, Milkasoonja, sehunnoona.

eonni merasa udah ngetik semua nama kalo ilang ya gatau._. pokoknya makasih banget buat yang udah reviews, fav, follow sequel ini semua yang baca tanpa reviews pun makasih banget. makasih hahaha. :)) maaf kalo masih kurang memuaskan eonni kan pemula untuk masalah posting ff, kalo bikin sih udah berkali-kali (ancur tapi). haah MAKASIH SEMUA. saya tunggu di ff selanjutnya wkwkw.

Next, intinya LuBaek :) Bye!


End file.
